Mafia Treasures
by Zazaza gogo da
Summary: When Tsuna was walking home he had met a pink haired girl who was a little too happy. When Gokudera got home he met a blond haired guy with an attitude. When Yamamoto was walking home he picked up a red haired boy. What a shock it was when Reborn told them that these three would be their new classmates. Both het and yaoi pairings in later chapters. Shounen Ai in beginning...I guess
1. Chapter 1

**Here is my first story, so please be nice. No flames or anything is all I really ask. Anyways, I've always been fascinated by the Mythology of Japan, even though I don't believe in the gods, demons, magic, ect. behind the mythology. I just find them interesting, so you can expect to see different stuff of Japanese mythology in my stories. I really like the Imperial Regalia of Japan, or the three sacred treasures of Japan, so some of my stories are on them in different animes. I'm sorry if this was long. Now I think I should get to the actual story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**Chapter 1**: Three for Three

"Man today felt longer than ever." Tsuna said as he, Gokudera and Yamamoto walked towrads the school gates.

"Maybe it was because sensei called on you more than usual." Yamamoto said with his hands behind his head.

"You should have let me blown him up." Gokudera mumbled with a depressed aura. The other two just sweat-dropped at this.

"Oh yeah. Sorry guys, but I need to head home."

"Really? I was hoping that we could walk together." Tsuna said, looking at little down.

"Sorry, but I promised that I'd help out my dad." Yamamoto said, looking apologetic. "Tommorow we can walk together though."

"It's fine. We get it."

"Sorry, tenth, I need to go too." Gokudera said, looking like a kicked puppy. "I have an errand I need to take care of."

"It's fine. I get it." Tsuna said as he sweat-droped.

"Well I'll see you guys around." Yamamoto said as he left.

"Bye Yamamoto." Tsuna said as Gokudera just didn't care.

"I'll be going too. I'll see you tomorrow, Tenth!" Gokudera said as he started to leave.

"Bye Gokudera-kun." Tsuna said with a wave. "I guess I'll get going too."

* * *

"Man if I don't get home soon Oyaji will go crazy." Yamamoto said as he jogged down the street. "I promised him I'd help out today and if I don't..." He shivered at the thought. He took a turn and went through an alleyway. 'I guess I'll take the shortcut.' As he went through he didn't see where he was going and ended up tripping on something.

He looked up to see what he had tripped on and saw a kid with his back up against the wall. He didn't look more than 12 years old and was wearing nothing but shorts. He had dark red hair and lots of cuts and bruises on his body. Yamamoto also saw that he had a sheathed sword leaning on his body.

"What happened to him?" Yamamoto wondered. "The hospital is a little far...Maybe I should take him home." Deciding it was the best thing to do, he picked the boy up, bridal style, and headed for his home. 'Man he's really light. I hope he's okay.'

"Mmm...L-let us g-go...W-...We won't d-d-die..." The boy said as he opened his eyes a little and looked at Yamamoto. Yamamoto saw that his eyes were red.

"Don't worry. I won't kill you. I'll...protect you." Yamamoto said with a smile. The boy then closed his eyes with a calmer look on his face. 'He looks kinda cute when he's calm, minus all the blood.' Yamamoto thought as he continued to run.

* * *

"Damn. I need to restock on my dynamite." Gokudera muttered as he got to his apartment.

"Damn. I need to restock on needles." Someone said.

Gokudera turned to see a blond guy with glasses in from of the door next to his. The guy looked at him and he saw that the guy also had yellow eyes.

"What?" They both said. "What you!" They said again. "Damnit! Stop copying me!" They both got a tick mark on their foreheads.

"Look, I don't know or care about who you are, but leave me alone and I'll do the same." The guy said.

"Tsk. Why would I associate myself with a glasses wearing prick like you in the first place." Gokudera said.

"What did you call me!? You are probably not even smart enough to know the simplest of things!" The guy said.

"What!? You're probably stupid enough to jump off a roof if someone asked!" Gokudera yelled. They both glared at each other, then huffed and turned to their doors.

"Stay the hell away from me." The two said as they entered their places.

* * *

"It's kind of boring without those two around." Tsuna said as he walked home.

"Don't feel lonely."

He looked ahead of himself and saw a girl standing there, looking at him. The girl had pink hair and pink eyes.

"Um...I'm sorry, but...Do I know you?" Tsuna asked as he stopped.

"Nope!" The girl said happily as she walked up to the other. "Hi there! It's nice to meet you!" She said as she shook Tsuna's hand.

"Um...hi...?"

"Now that we've met, you don't need to feel so lonely." The girl said with a smile.

"What? I didn't feel lonely." Tsuna said with a questioning look.

"Oh yes you did~~ I could feel it." The girl said as she and Tsuna started to walk.

"You could feel it? What is that suppose to mean?" Tsuna asked as they turned a corner.

"Nothing~~~" The girl said as they reached the front of Tsuna house. "Well it was nice to meet you! I need to be going now! Bye bye~~~" With that she left.

"Man that was weird. At least she was friendly." Tsuna said as he walked inside the house. "Tadaima!" He said as he walked up the stairs. He got to his room and opened the door. He saw Reborn doing something on his computer. "Reborn, what are you doing on that?" The brunet asked as the baby turned to him.

"I just needed to add three students to your class." He said as he hopped off the chair.

"What!? Are they more mafia!?" Tsuna asked.

"Yeah. Ninth thinks that they can help you in training." Reborn said as Tsuna laid on his bed and Reborn standing by his head.

"Do you know what they're like at least?" Tsuna asked with a sigh.

"Well I have seen some stuff on them, but no one has ever actually seen them long enough to get a clear picture as to who they are." Tsuna just looked shocked and complained some more. "The only thing I do know is that when these three fight, people say they see objects that have given them the name 'The Three Sacred Treasures'. One being a mirror, another being a jewel and the last is a sword."

"'Three Sacred Treasures'? That sounds like the three treasures of Japan." Tsuna said. "The three objects are just like it too."

"The weird thing is that never have fought together. I don't even think they have met each other." Reborn said with a pondering look. "Well you'll see who they are tomarrow. Now let's get to your homework."

* * *

"Hm~~ Huh? Where am I?" Yamamoto asked as he lifted his head. He looked around and saw that he was in his room. "I'm in my room, but...why am I sitting on the side?" He then remembered what happened the day before. "Oh yeah!" He looked at his bed and saw that it was neatly made. He stood up and felt something fall from his shoulders. He looked and saw that it was a blanket. "So he left, huh?" He got up, picked up the blanket and saw there was a note on his bed. He got it and looked at it.

_Arigato_

Yamamoto smiled at this and got his school stuff ready. He walked downstairs and saw his dad getting ready to open up shop. "Ohayo."

"Ohayo, Takeshi." His dad said. "It seems that your little friend left before we got up."

"Yeah. He left a note thanking us." The younger one said. "Well I'm going to be heading to school now."

"Wait. Here, take this." Tsuyoshi said as he handed Takeshi two bentos. This got a confused look. "One is for you and the other is if you see that kid again."

"Alright, thanks. I'll give it to him if I see him." He then headed for the door. "Bye!"

"Bye, Takeshi!"

* * *

"Hm. Glad that idiot isn't bugging me." Gokudera said as he walked down the road and towards Tsuna's house. He continued to walk until he tripped and fell face first onto the ground. "What the hell!" He looked up to see a mirror laying there. "Damn. How heavy is this thing? It didn't even move." He picked it up and was shocked at how light it was. "What the hell...?" He put the mirror in his bag and continued to walk. When he finally got to Tsuna's house he saw the brunet walk out. "Tenth!"

"Huh? Oh, Gokudera-kun. Hi." Tsuna said as the two started walking together. "So what did you do yesterday?"

"Oh. I first went back to my apartment then went to go get some dynamite. When I got to my place some idiot blond wouldn't leave me alone and I found out that he lives right next to me." The bomber said in irritation. "Again, I'm sorry I couldn't accompany you yesterday."

"It's fine. On my way home I met this girl who was weird, but nice. She walked me home for the second half of the way." Tsuna said. "By the way, Reborn said we're getting three new student today because the Ninth sent them here."

"What!? The Ninth!?" Tsuna nodded. "They must be really stong."

'Great. More dangerous people.'

* * *

"Hey, Tsuna!" Yamamoto greeted as he walked up to the brunet's desk.

"Hey, Yamamoto. How are you?" Tsuna asked.

"Great! Thanks for asking." The baseball player said. "By the way, yesterday, when I was on my way home, I saw this kid in an alleyway. He was covered in cuts and bruises. He also had this sword with him. I took him to my place, but he was gone when I work up this morning. If you see him, could you tell me?"

"Yeah, sure."

Before anymore could be said, the teacher came into the room.

"Okay class, take your seats and listen up! We have three new transfer students!" The teacher said as they all went to their seats. He cleared his throat and turned to the door. "You may come in now!" He said as he looked at the door. When it opened the three friends were shocked at what, or who, they saw.

"I's gre' ta be here! Nice ta meecha!" A blond said.

"..." A small red-head just stood still, looking down.

"Hello everyone!" A pink haired girl said happily.

'What is he (she) doing here!?'

**_END CHAPTER_**

**Well there is the first chapter. I hope you readers didn't hate it. The next chapter and onward will definitely have longer chapters, so no need to worry there. For all of you people who are nice enough to actually do it without being mean (constructive criticism doesn't count as being mean to me) remember to leave a review, favorite and follow...if you want that is. Well, see you next time...maybe...bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here's chapter two. I hope you guys enjoy (or at least don't hate it). Sorry if it seems slow or something, but on the upside, next chapter we get into cannon. So now let's start this thing!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the story**

**Chapter 2:** Meeting the Treasures

"Now please introduce yourselves."

"Heya, name's Kagami Yata." The blond said. Gokudera noticed he looked extremely different. His hair was messed up, his clothes were untucked, he was slouching, he looked more relaxed, he didn't have his glasses on and his eyes seemed more of a dull yellow instead of the bright yellow from the day prior.

"Hi! My name is Magatama Yasakani!" The pink haired girl said happily. Tsuna saw that she was the same as the day before except that he had a necklace around his neck with a magatama (jewel) hanging from it.

"...Murakumo Ame..." (1) The red head said quietly. They all had to stain their ears to hear and some still didn't hear. He just shrank into himself.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" Gokudera yelled, jumping out of his seat and pointing to the blond.

"Huh!? Oh! Rinjin-chan! (2) Heya! How ya been!? Oi, have ya seen a mirror around our place?" Yata asked with a lazy look. Remember that he did, Gokudera pulled out the mirror. "Yay! Ya found it! Thanks." He took it and they all saw some weird stuff happen. His eyes went back to light yellow, he looked more serious and he got his glasses out. "Thank you. I aprreciate it."

"What the hell are you doing here!?" Gokudera yelled.

"Wow, you _are_ an idiot. Obviously we are transfer students." Yata said, pushing up his glasses.

'They're the ones the ninth sent!?' Tsuna and Gokudera yelled mentally. 'And what was with that personality change!?'

"Gokudera, please get back to your seat." Doing so with a mutter, Gokudera glared at the blond. "Now let's see...Kagami, you can sit by Yamamoto. Magatama, you can sit up here, next to Gokudera. Murakumo, there is an open seat in the back corner, behind Sawada." They all went to their new seats. "Now let's begin." Going to where they were assigned, they all took their seats. Tsuna started to sweat a little at the fact that one of them was behind him.

'These three are in the mafia! What do I do!? What do I do!?' Tsuna screamed mentally. That's when something occurred to him. 'Wait...Reborn said that they are called 'The Three Sacred Treasures' and that they have a mirror, a jewel, and a sword. I could see the jewel on Magatama-san's necklace and Gokudera-kun gave Kagami-san a mirror that was apparently his...then what about Murakumo-kun? It's they really are the treasures then where he should have a sword...' Tsuna thought. He took a quick glance behind him to see that Ame was looking down at his desk.

"Nice to meet you." Tsuna turned to the side and saw Yamamoto whispering to his new seat neighbor. The latter of the two seemed to be ignoring him in favor for listening to the teacher.

'Now that I think about it...The mirror is suppose to represent wisdom and Kagami-san looks like he's ignoring everything around him to listen to sensei. But earlier he seemed about as dumb as me and lazier.' Tsuna thought, remembering when the three came into class. "Let's see, the jewel was suppose to be for benevolence and I know that Magatama-san definitely has that. The last one is the sword and that's for valor, but...Murakumo-kun doesn't seem like the type to do things on his own.'

"Sawada! Pay attention!" Tsuna jumped when he heard their teacher called out to him.

"H-hai!"

* * *

"So you came here? You missed out on breakfast." Yamamoto said as he walked up to Ame's seat. Looking up, the smaller one saw Yamamoto and looked back down.

"...Gomenasai..." He said quietly. Yamamoto took the seat next to him while Gokudera, Yata and Yasakani walked up to them. Gokudera sat at the seat next to Tsuna, Yata just leaned against the wall and Yasakani pulled up a chair in front of Tsuna.

"No need to be sorry. You're always free to come and go whenever you want." Yamamoto said with a smile. Ame just gave a small nod.

"So this is the person you were talking about?" Tsuna asked, looking at Yamamoto. The other just gave a nod. "Hello, it's nice to meet you. My names Sawada Tsunayoshi." The brunet said, looking at the younger boy.

"...Hello..." Ame said in a small voice. They all had to stain their ears to hear, again.

"We know who you are, Vongola tenth." Yata said calmly. "We are here on your ninth's request."

"Oh yeah...sorry." Tsuna said sheepishly.

"So you guys are part of the game Tsuna always plays?" Yamamoto asked. They all turned to him and gave him a look that basically said 'Are you kidding or are you really that stupid?'

"...Yes..." Ame finally said, feeling bad for the taller boy.

"So, Tsuna. Are these two your Famiglia members?" Yasakani asked, looking at the brunet.

"Ah...Well actually they're-"

"I'm tenth's right-hand man!" Gokudera declared loudly.

"Tsk. Can you keep your annoying voice down, orokana tako. (3)" Yata said, pushing his glasses up.

"Shut up, baka megane! (4)" Gokudera yelled back. The two glared at each other as sparks clashed between them.

"Haha! Gokudera and Kagami sure do get along." Yamamoto said, gettting the same looks as before.

"Anyways...I have a question." Tsuna said, trying to get rid of the awkward atmosphere. "What happen to Kagami-san when you guys came into class?" Tsuna asked, looking at Yata.

"Nothing happened, Sawada." Yata said, a glare in his glasses.

"Hehehe. Yata-chan is denying it again." Yasakani said with a giggle. She then turned to Tsuna. "First,you don't have to be so formal with us, Tsuna-chan. Second, we shouldn't tell anyone, but seeing as we're here to help you, I guess it would he okay." The three friends listened in closely to what was about to be explained. "You see, we-"

"SAWADA!" Everyone in the classroom jumped at least three feet in the air as a booming voice came into the class. They all turned to see the captain of the boxing team, Sasagawa Ryohei, standing there. He quickly rushed up to the little group and grabbed Tsuna by the shoulders. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT YOU HAD NEW EXTREME STUDENTS IN YOUR CLASS!?" Ryohei asked, shaking Tsuna like crazy. After a minute he let go and turned to Yata and Yasakani with a fire in his eyes. "YOU TWO! JOIN THE BOXING CLUB!" He yelled.

"No thanks. We'll pass." The two said, waving their hands.

"Ano...onii-san. Where is Kyoko-chan?" Tsuna asked, trying to change the subject.

'So that's who he likes.' Yasakani thought with a grin.

"Oh yeah. Sasagawa isn't here today." Yamamoto said.

"She's extremely sick! I wanted to stay at home to take care of her, but it had to come to school today!" Ryohei said, going to a corner and looking depressed.

'I can't tell if she's that sick or he's just saying that...' The all thought with a sweat-drop.

"Sooo~~~~ Where is Reborn-chan?" Yasakani asked, looking at Tsuna. "We haven't seen him yet."

"Huh? Oh. I don't really know. He goes off and does stuff on his own." Tsuna said with a sigh. "Oh yeah! Reborn said that you three haven't met, but you guys seems close."

"Oh. Obviously we've met before. To tell you the truth, I'm the latest addition to us. Before it was just Ame-chan and Yata-chan. I came in about three years ago." Yasakani said. "I'm actually the weakest one between the three of us."

"So does that mean that Kagami-san is the strongest?" Tsuna asked. The pink haired girl just shook her head.

"Nope. Ame-chan is actually the first and strongest between the three of us." Tsuna and the other two were shocked to hear this. They all turned to the youngest one and saw that he had his head down on the desk and was asleep. "Kya! He looks so cute when he's sleeping!" Yasakani said, taking her phone out and taking a picture.

"I guess he didn't get enough sleep yesterday." Yamamoto said.

"You said that you found him with cuts and bruises yesterday, right Yamamoto?" Tsuna asked. Hearing this, Yasakani and Yata got a serious look in their faces, but Yasakani quickly replaced it with a smile. "Maybe we should take him to the infirmary." Tsuna suggested.

"I'll do it." Yamamoto said as he got up.

"Don't worry, I can do it." Yasakani said, about to get up.

"Well, actually...I kinda promised him that I'd protect him yesterday. So I'd feel better if I took him there." Yamamoto said, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Then what are you waiting for? If he's cut up and has bruises, then why are you still here?" Yata asked with a serious look, but they could hear the small softness in his voice.

"Right." Yamamoto woke Ame up and told him that they were going to go. With that, the two left the room.

"If he's the strongest then how could he get so beaten up?" Gokudera asked out of nowhere.

"He may be strong, but he's also still a kid." Yasakani said. 'Plus if he didn't have his sword in the fight then they could have won.' She thought.

* * *

"Are you feeling better?" Yasakani asked, looking at Ame as the six walked towards the school gates.

"...Hai...Gomenasai..." He said, still looking down.

"No need to apologize. We're just glad that you're better." She said with a smile. She then turned to Yata. "So where are you two staying exactly?"

"Well I'm stuck living next to orokana tako." Yata said with a sad sigh.

"I'm not happy about it either, baka megane!" Gokudera yelled.

"What about you, Ame-chan?" The kid just continued to look down.

"He's staying with me and my dad." Yamamoto said, putting an arm around Ame, making him jump a little. "If he wants to that is." Ame just gave a small nod in return. "Well there you have it."

"What about you?" Yata asked.

"I was hoping I could stay with Tsuna-chan." She said, looking at the brunet.

"Huh? Well...I guess, but..." Tsuna got some pink at thinking about having her at his house.

"No need to be so shy! I won't do anything to you...yet!" She said with sly smile. This just made him blush more and cause her to start laughing.

* * *

"My, my. Tsu-kun, you finally brought a girl home. Now I'm expecting a lot of grandchildren." Nana said as Tsuna and Yasakani stood in front of her.

"Kaa-san!" Tsuna yelled with a massive blush on his face.

"Thank you for having me here, Sawada-san." Yasakani said with a bow.

"Oh, it's no problem. I'm just glad that Tsu-kun is making more friends." Nana said. "Well I'll be making dinner now, so you two have fun." She said as she went to the kitchen.

"So what do you do around here for fun?" Yasakani asked, looking at her new friend.

"Just play games if Reborn doesn't try and kill me while I'm doing homework." Tsuna said as they headed upstairs.

"Well let's play some games then."

* * *

"I can't believe I'm stuck having to walk with you. Tsk. I rather go with tenth." Gokudera said as he kicked a rock as Yata walked next to him.

"It is not like I want to be near you. I still want to memorize this place." Yata said as he looked around as they walked.

"Even if Reborn-san and ninth say you three are here to help tenth, I still don't like you. You three haven't done anything to help tenth this whole day." Gokudera said as he pulled out a cigarette.

"You know smoking if bad for you." Yata said, walking a little further from the bomber.

"What do you care? It's not like you care about what happens to me." Gokudera said.

"I don't care about you, but I do care about what you do to yourself. Smoking will bring you an early death and I don't think that Sawada wants to see you dead." Yata said.

"I'm in the mafia and you think I'm gonna die from smoking? You really are an idiot." Gokudera said as they reached their appartments. The stood if front of their rooms and Gokudera was about to go in until he heard Yata say something.

"Try not to die at all. If you do then I won't have anyone to argue with." Yata said before closing his door. Gokudera stood there, wide eyed, for a few seconds before going in and closing the door.

* * *

"Oyaji, tadaima!" The younger Yamamoto said as he and Ame walked inside.

"Okaeri." Tsuyoshi said as he saw his son and Ame walk in. "Oh, looks like your friend is back. It's nice to see you up." The older man said with a smile as he prepared some dishes.

"...Thank you..." Ame said.

"Huh? Wha'd you say?" Tsuyoshi asked.

"He said thanks. He's kinda shy. Oh yeah! Can he stay with us?" The younger Yamamoto asked.

"Sure, I don't see why not." The older male said.

"Thanks! Well we'll be going to my room. Call me if you need any help." The younger Yamamoto said as the two walked up the stairs.

"Sure thing. Have fun." Tsuyoshi said.

"Come on." After walking up the stairs, the two went in Yamamoto's room. "Sorry if it's a mess in here." Ame looked around and saw some mangas on the ground, some baseball magazines on the dresser, more baseball stuff just around the room and a made bed that he did himself.

'Oh yeah!' Ame quickly walked to the bed and got on the ground and crawled under it. 'Where is it?'

"What are you doing?" Yamamoto asked, walking up to the younger boy.

"I found it!" Ame suddenly said. Yamamoto looked shocked at the change in his tone then got a sweat-drop when he heard something hit the bottom of the bed. Ame crawled back out and rubbed his head. "Ow ow ow. That hurt." Yamamoto looked and saw that Ame now had the same sword as he did the day before.

'When was that there?' The baseball star mentally questioned.

"Hehehe. Sorry, but I left this in here for safekeeping. I didn't think I should have brought it to school." Ame said with a big smile on his face as he stood up. "Thanks for letting u-me stay here! Really appreciate it!"

"Ha ha ha...Yeah, sure...Oi, what happen to you? A few seconds ago you were all shy and stuff, and now you're really energetic." Yamamoto questioned.

"Ah, it's nothing. Now, how about we do something?" Ame asked, looking around for something to do.

'What just happened?' Yamamoto thought.

* * *

"Yes, they are here. It's seems that they are getting along with Tsuna and the others." Reborn said, talking into a phone. "Don't worry, I'll definitely get to that. (...) Okay. I'll be going then." He hung up and watched from the stairs as Tsuna, his mom, Lambo, I-Pin and Yasakani ate their dinner. 'Things are going to get more interesting now that they've finally come.'

**_END CHAPTER_**

1 - I like the old name for the sword better than Kusanagi

2 - "Rinjin" means "Neighbor"

3 - "orokana tako" means "stupid octopus"

4 - "baka megane" means "idiot glasses"

**Okay, so here's the thing. I already have the pairings for this fic down (warning: two of which are gonna be yaoi) and I just wanted to know what other pairings you all would want to see. Just put which ones you want and I'll see what I can do. Now until next time, if you bother to continue reading, sayonara!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3. Hope ya enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If only I did own KHR...**

**Chapter 3:** Oh What Knowledge Will Bring

"TSUNA, ITS COMING!"

"O-okay. Oof!" And that was Tsuna getting hit with a soccer ball.

"He couldn't even get a pass like that."

"He really is useless Tsuna."

"10th, are you okay!?" Gokudera yelled looking at his boss.

"I...I'm fine. I'll go grab the ball. You guys keep playing with another one." Tsuna said as he went to go get the ball. "Urg... Ow. Man my nose is bleeding. Why can't P.E. end sooner? Eh?" As he got to the ball he saw some kid standing there with a space out look and the ball flouting. "WHAT!?"

"Tsuna-nii's sprinting ability is ranked 86,202 out of 86,202 people. Running ability is ranked 85,900 out of 86,202 people. Stamina is ranked 86,182 out of 86,202 people." The kid said.

'What am I seeing?' Tsuna thought. 'And who is this kid?'

"Tsuna-nii's ranking in overall ability is... Last place." When he finished talking the ball fell to the ground. "I haven't seen him in half a year, but his rankings haven't changed at all. Well, I'll write them down anyway." He said pulling something out of his coat.

'What...? Hrmm...? Is there something wrong with my eyes?' Tsuna thought looking at the kid. He than saw said kid pull out a giant book from his coat. "SO BIG!"

"Punching strength, kicking strength and running ability are all last place... I wish Tsuna-nii would try harder." The kid said as he was writing the rankings in the book. He than noticed Tsuna looking at him. "Ah! Yay! I finally get to meet you! I thought I was being lenient since you were having P.E.!" The kid said as he shook Tsuna's hand.

"Eh? You... Who are you?" Tsuna asked.

"I... I've been calling you Tsuna-nii! Can I keep calling you that?" The kid asked.

"What!?"

The kid than noticed something behind Tsuna, said bye than ran away. Suddenly there were some guys in front of Tsuna. They than started to run away as well.

'What are those people doing...?' Tsuna thought. Than being who he is, Tsuna started waving his arm above the ball.

* * *

"You ready to go, Tsuna-chan?" Yasakani asked, walking up to Tsuna with Yata next to her.

"Ah, yeah. Um...not that I mind, but what are you doing here, Kagami-san?" Tsuna asked, looking at the other male.

"I wanted to see if Reborn-san was there so I can speak with him." Yata said calmly. "I also don't want to be around that orokana tako."

"Oh. Ok." Tsuna said with a sweat-drop.

"Tsuna-chan, didn't I say you don't have to be so formal with us? Just call us Yata-chan, Yasakani-chan and Ame-chan!" Yasakani said happily.

"A-ah...hai..."

"Yasakani, don't make him do stuff he does not want to." Yata said as calmly as ever.

* * *

"I'm back!" Tsuna said as he went up to his room with the other two close behind. "Hey, Reborn. I saw something really weird today... Hey, are you listening?"

"Yes?" The baby turned around and Tsuna freaked out at seeing his body covered in bugs.

"So this is Reborn? Seems kinda cool for a baby." Yasakani said also looking at the tutor.

"So you two are Yasakani and Yata?" Reborn asked looking at the two.

"Yup! Nice to meet ya!" The pinkette said happily while Yata just nodded his head.

"Same here." He then turned to Tsuna's bed. "So we have three guests then."

"Another guest?" Tsuna than turned and saw the same kid from before on his bed.

"You're back, Tsuna-nii. And you have more people." The kid said with a smile.

"Ahhh! You were that kid I saw in P.E..." Tsuna exclaimed.

"I thought he was interesting, so I invited him in." Reborn said.

"He made a ball float in the air, and then ran off when a bunch of adults came chasing." Tsuna explained.

"They were mafia." The kid said.

"WHA!? They were mafia!?" Tsuna exclaimed...again. "You were chased by the mafia? What's going-...!"

"Please, Vongola 10th, Tsuna-nii!" The kid begged. "Please help me!"

"WHA!? What are you talking about!? How an I suppose to deal with the mafia!?" Tsuna exclaimed.

'So this is Le Petite Prince? Hm. I can learn some new stuff from him.' Yata thought as he sat on a chair and watched.

"I know that." He then pulled out the same giant book as before.

"That huge book again!"

"Because, Tsuna-nii you... You're placed last in both overall combat and intelligence out of 872 mafia bosses." The kid said reading off of his book. "But you're place first in your inability to turn down requests!"

"What!?"

"He's the informant, Futa, who can make incredibly accurate rankings." Reborn said looking at he brunet.

'Another weirdo!'

"Because Futa's rankings are 100% accurate." Reborn stated.

"How is that possible!?"

"That being said, information on the mafia is very valuable. It is said that if you can get ahold of his book, which is filled with rankings, the entire world would be in your grasp." Reborn explained.

"That's scary!" He than turned to Futa. "So that's why the mafia are after you?"

"Yes, for this book..." He than started begging again. "So save me, Tsuna-nii!"

"NO... NO, NO, NOOO! You think I'm really bad at turning down requests, but it's not true!" Tsuna yelled.

"That's not all. Tsuna-nii's lack of ambition is also placed first among all bosses, so I don't have to worry about you taking my book, will I?" The kid said with a smile.

'Why am I so pathetic!?'

"Why don't you help him?" Reborn said. "You're not going to leave a weak little animal out in the Savanna for all those carnivores, are you?"

"Oh, come on, Tsuna-chan. Look at his cute little face." Yasakani said as she made a puppy dog face next to Futa's.

'Now that you say that he does look like a weak little animal...' Tsuna thought as he looked at Futa and Yasakani with some tears in their eyes. "T-then... Fine..."

"Yay! Yay!" Futa yelled as he and Yasakani did a little dance. Yata just stayed sitting and sighed.

"They've already caught up." Reborn said looking out the window.

"Oh yeah! There are scary looking guys loitering outside my house!" Tsuna yelled as he saw the same people from before.

"Tsuna-nii/Reborn, now what!?" Futa and Tsuna yelled at the same time.

"This has nothing to do with me." Reborn answered.

"I'll get rid of them. You guys run away." Yata said as he walked out of the room.

"Wait! Kagami-san!" Tsuna yelled as the door closed on his face.

"Let's tell Kaa-san to get rid of them first." Tsuna said hoping that would help.

"That's too dangerous!" Futa said. "The Todd Family is ranked seventh for bloodlust out of all the mafia Families. It's the first time I've seen these two, but the tall one, Paolo, is very powerful and ranked 55th among 86,000 people in terms of his attack strength."

"Really!? Than we should go and stop Kagami-san before he gets killed!" Tsuna yelled remembering the older male just went out.

"He'll be fine." Yasakani said. "Are you forgetting who we are? Besides, he's the second strongest and the smartest between the three of us."

"Oh yeah. I forgot."

"We should be going now." Reborn said as the others nodded their heads.

* * *

"What business do you have at this house?" Yata asked as he talked with the people in front of the house. "I am the only one who is here at the moment."

"BOO!"

"WAH!"

"What was that!?" One of the guys said as he looked over to where the voices came from.

'Well there goes that.' Yata thought with a sigh. "Hm? Why are those kids running?" Yata asked as he pointed in the opposite direction.

"What!? Come on! We have to get them!" They started running in that direction. Yata just let out a sigh and walked to the back of the house.

"What are you two doing!?" Tsuna asked looking at the two kids.

"We're bored!"

"What is going on?" Yata asked as he walked up to them.

"Kagami-san. Thank goodness you're safe." Tsuna said.

"Yeah. I sent them in the opposite direction, but they will be back. We better hurry before they figure it out." As he turned around he saw the same guys from before running at them. "Didn't I just get rid of you bakas?"

"R-run!" Tsuna yelled as all four of them started running away.

* * *

"Sometimes I find myself disgusting... I'm glad we managed to run away..." Tsuna said as he let out a breath. "But what's the point if we lose Futa and Kagami-san!?" He yelled seeing that it was just him and Yasakani. "I wonder if they escaped... What if they got caught...?"

"Don't worry. Yata-chan probably already thought of a super great plan!" Yasakani said.

"Boss, these kids were with him."

"FWA HA HA! Good job!"

"They're here!" Tsuna yelled as the other two men walked up.

"This kid should know where Futa is. Spit it out! Where did you hide Futa!?" One of them said as he grabbed Tsuna by the front of his jacket.

"Oi, let go of him." Yasakani said calmly.

"Out of the way, girly?" Another one said as he pushed her aside.

"Why you little..." They all could see the jewel around her neck started to turn red and she slowly got up. She had a dark aura around her and they all started to shake in fear.

"Tsuna-nii, get ahold of yourself." This snapped them all out of their fear to see Futa, Reborn and Yata standing there.

"Futa!"

"Oh, he showed up by himself."

"Why'd you come... Oh! The rocks are floating!" Tsuna said as Futa had that spaced out look again.

"That's Futa's ranking mode." Reborn said as he his looked like it was part of a wall.

"Ninjaish!"

"I have heard when his brain attains a red state to form his rankings, the energy gathered in his body creates distortions in magnetic fields and negates the effect of gravity around him." Yata said with some excitement in his voice. "I have never seen it myself, but this is great."

"I don't get it at all!" Tsuna yelled.

"What he's saying is that when Futa goes into this mode it's like gravity effects only him." Yasakani said looking on at the boy with a grin. 'This should be good.'

"Some say that he's communicating with faraway rankings stars out in the galaxy." Reborn finished.

"I get it, but how am I suppose to believe that!?" He than returned to looking at Futa. "Regardless, now isn't the time to be making rankings."

"I wouldn't say that, Tsuna." Yata said crossing his arms.

"Tsuna-nii, listen. Rossi on the left there, his intelligence among the mafia... Is ranked 226th out of 86,203 people. The highest between the three of them."

"Eh... Me?"

"In a situation like this, the one who is actually leading them... May be Rossi and not Paolo. So if you're going to apologize, apologizing to Rossi May be more effective." Futa continued.

'What's he sayings?' Tsuna thought.

"Is that so? You're leading?" Paolo asked looking to his right.

"Don't be silly!"

"Whaddya mean don't be silly!?"

"Calm down, Boss! He's trying to get between us!"

'I knew this would be interesting.' Yasakani thought while watching the scene unfold. Futa then continued.

"Enzo, who is trying to break up the quarrel, is ranked 56th out of 86,204 people for ambition. Judging from his ranking, he will betray the other two and keep it for himself once he obtains the book." The little kid said.

"Is that true, Enzo!?"

"D-don't speak nonsense!"

"But his bank account balance ranking is 202 out of 86,224 people... Quite wealthy." Futa said.

'He even knows about rankings like that!?' Tsuna thought in astonishment.

"You were saying yesterday that you had no money, and we paid for your drinks!"

"You were whining about being poor, too!"

"Ah, calm down, you two!"

"How am I suppose to stay calm!?" Paolo yelled as he punched Enzo in the face.

"WHA!?"

"I can't stand you either, Rossi!" He yelled as he punched the other one too.

'Internal dispute!?' Tsuna yelled in his head as the three of them were fighting and Yasakani was on the floor laughing, while Yata took mental notes.

"Aside from that, Paolo's sitting height is 8th tall out of 86,234 people, and..." Futa continued without even trying to stop.

"Stop talking and run!" Tsuna yelled getting the younger male by the shoulders and floating in the air.

"Sorry, Tsuna-nii! Can you wait a bit for me?" Futa asked.

"He's back to normal..."

"I have to write down the rankings just now." He said as he got his giant book out again.

"Who cares about that!? We have to go!" Tsuna yelled at him.

"But if I don't write it down, I'll forget." Futa said with tears in his eyes.

"Like a little animal again..."

"Don't worry, Futa-chan. We can wait. Right, Tsuna-chan?" Yasakani said walking up to them.

"I guess there's no choice..."

"Where do you think you guys are going!?"

"You think you can just get away with this?" The three men walked up to the group.

"UWAAAH! Tsuna-nii!" Futa cried out.

"That's why I said to run!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Now what should we do with them?"

"Hey..."

"It was Futa who saved him before. Now it's Tsuna's turn." Reborn said pointing his gun at the brunette from atop a very tall building. "Die."

"REBORN! PROTECT FUTA AS IS I WERE TO DIE!" Tsuna yelled as all his clothes, minus his underwear, flew off.

"Tsuna-nii, don't! Tsuna-nii's fighting ability is ranked last! You'll definitely lose!" Futa yelled. He then felt a hand on his shoulder and saw that it was Yasakani with a smirk on her face.

"Don't worry, Futa-chan. He'll be fine." She said looking as Tsuna ran up to the men. 'Checker pattern?' Tsuna than started to beat the three guys up and Futa watched in amazement.

"It's... It's like a dream!" Futa said. "My rankings... This is the first time it turned out to be wrong!" He exclaimed.

"Fuuuuu... That was close." Tsuna said as he sat on the street.

"Tsuna-nii!" Futa yelled as he ran up to the brunet with the other two right behind him.

"You're so great, Tsuna-nii!"

"Yeah, Tsuna-chan. Didn't expect you to beat them all by yourself." Yasakani said with a smile.

'So that is the Dying Will Bullet I have heard about. Interesting.' Yata thought. 'I wonder what other surprises this arcobaleno has.'

"I'm so impressed, Tsuna-nii! You were able to overturn my rankings!" Futa exclaimed grabbing Tsuna's hand.

'So happy about being wrong!'

"I want to stay with Tsuna-nii and experience this again! Can I stay?" Futa exclaimed.

"WHA!?"

"Of course you can stay, Futa-chan! We will always be here to help ya out!" Yasakani said giving a thumbs up.

"Ugh!"

"Tsuna-nii!?"

**Tsuna was not able to refuse...**

**_END CHAPTER_**

**And there is chapter 3. I hope you enjoyed. Next chapter we get more ranking and (even if it's not the month for it) we get Valintine's day! Now that that's done, sayonara mina-sama!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well here's another chapter. Enjoy if you actually bother to read this.**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing**

**Chapter 5: **More Futa with a Hint of Valintine's

"I'm home!"

"Welcome back, Tsuna-nii, Yasakani-nee." Futa said.

"Ciaossu."

"Yo Futa-chan, Reborn-chan."

"..."

"Hm? What's the matter? You don't seem well." Futa said.

"You're the matter, Futa! You showed up everywhere I went!" Tsuna dead panned, remembering seeing Futa at school. "Do you have a grudge against me or something!?"

"But I wanted to stay by your side, Tsuna-nii."

"Ever since he saw you in dying-will mode, he's taken quite a liking to you." Reborn explained.

"Hey, Tsuna-nii! Do you need help with anything?" Futa asked.

"I don't need anything! Just don't come to school anymore!" Tsuna yelled at the kid.

"Eeeh?" Futa started to get some tears in his eyes.

'I've been favored by a really troublesome kid...' The poor brunet thought.

"Yo, Tsuna!" Hearing his name being called, Tsuna turned around to see a lot of men in suits in his room and in the hall. They moved out of the way to show a familiar blond. "How have you been?"

"Dino-san!"

"Hmm, these no mistaking it! This is the real Ranking Futa, all right." Dino said, walking up to the little kid. "It's rare to come by this Le Petite Prince no matter how hard you're trying to find him. And it also seems like you also have someone else here." He added, looking at Yasakani. "Always nice to see you."

"Heya, Dino-chan. You still being a clumsy?" The pinkette asked.

"Hello, Bucking-Horse Dino." Futa greeted back.

"Nice to meet you. It's quite a feat to have earned his trust, Tsuna." Dino congratulated, ignoring Yasakani's comment. "Let's get right down to business. There's a reason to why I came today." He got a sweep us look on his face. "I'd like to purchase the rankings of a certain mafia Family."

'Huh? Dino-san is asking Futa for help!?'

"Lately in our area, a Family has been passing firearms to hoodlums and bringing harm to civilians we can't let them get away with it. I want a list of their most influential weapon dealers." The blond explained. "Can it be done?"

'So business-like. Dino-san is so cool!' Tsuna thought.

"Of course, we have money." Dino said as one of his men brought a case filled with cash.

"So much!"

"That won't be necessary. Dino ranks number 1 out of 82,263 when it comes to mafia members who care for the welfare of civilians! I like that kind of a boss. And besides, Dino-nii who is Tsuna-nii's sworn brother is also my brother, right?" Futa said, shocking the other two. "Here's a copy of the rankings."

"I'm glad to have such a nice little bro. Thanks a lot Futa, Tsuna." Dino said with a smile. "We're in a hurry, so see you later. Thanks!" With that the blond and his men left.

'That aside, I can't believe Futa is so great that even Dino-san has his eyes on him.' Tsuna thought in amazement. 'Makes sense when I think about it. His rankings are always 100% accurate.'

"It's hard to come by a change like this, so why don't you get some rankings, too, Tsuna?" Reborn asked, looking at the brunet.

"Eh...Me...?"

"Fine with me." Futa said.

"I'd like to know some rankings too, if you don't mind." Yasakani said.

"That sounds like fun!" A voice said out of nowhere. They all turned to see Haru standing at the door. "Is it a new type of fortune telling~~~?"

"Haru!"

"Haru? Hello, Haru-chan. I'm Magatama Yasakani." The pink haired girl said with a smile.

"Hahi!? Are you Tsuna-san's girlfriend!?" Haru asked.

"Nope."

"Why do you always come in uninvited?" Tsuna asked.

"It looked like it was going to rain, so I took in Tsuna-san's laundry." She explained.

"T-thanks." He said with a sweat-drop. 'You really didn't need to do that..." Haru turned her attention back to the smaller boy.

"Oh yeah! Please tell Haru's fortune too!"

"You're Tsuna-nii's friend so...okay."

"Hahi! Tsuna-nii...? You're not Tsuna-san's illegitimate secret brother, are you!?" Haru asked, starting to freak out.

"I'm Futa."

"What the heck is an 'illegitimate secret brother'!?" Tsuna said, freaking out just as much.

"Oh~~~? So you're just an acquaintance."

"Obviously we're not brothers!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Um~Haru wants to know..." She thought about it for a second. "What are Haru's charm points?"

"That's just a quiz!"

"Haru is very gullible, so this way I can be sure that the fortuneteller isn't all-knowing." Haru explained.

"What are you going on about...?"

"Okay, so Haru-san wants her charm point rankings." Futa smiled. "Here I go." Just like before, stuff in the room started to float in the air.

"Geez. Who do you think has to clean this up!?"

"Don't worry, I'll help, Tsuna-chan." Yasakani said as she too floated.

"Amazing theatrics~~~."

"This is Futa. I can hear you, ranking planet." He said with a spaced out look.

"What!? What are you saying, Futa!?" Tsuna yelled.

"Didn't I tell you? He's contacting the planet." Reborn said as he also floated.

"You think I'm going to believe something so occult like that!?" Tsuna yelled back.

"It's romantic~~~!"

"Haru-san's number 1 charm point out of all 8 is... It's your hair whorl." He said simply.

"WHA! How do you know!?" She then turned to Tsuna. "Tsuna-san must have..."

"How would I know it would be your hair whorl!?"

"Eh? So...HAHIEEEEK! Futa-kun is amazing! What a gifted fortuneteller!" Haru yelled.

"What a bother." Tsuna said with a sweat-drop.

"Ok, then, please tell Haru the top three things she likes the most about Tsuna-san." Haru said.

"Right...The top three things on the list of 'what Haru-Nee likes most about Tsuna-nii' are... His assertiveness." Haru got a dreamy look and Tsuna was a little shocked. "His strength." Haru took that well, but Tsuna just got a blank face. "And number one is... His gentleness."

"Did you hear that!? Did you hear what he said!?" Haru exclaimed, patting Tsuna's shoulder. Yasakani just giggled at the sight.

"Your way of using the rankings is weird!" They then heard someone saying something in Chinese and looked up to see I-Pin and Lambo floating with all the other stuff. Futa then continued.

"I-Pin's Pinzu-Timed Super Explosion ranks 38th out of 816 most powerful attacks."

"That technique is amazing after all..."

"That's not all; when it comes to mid-range fighting techniques, the Gyoza-Ken ranks 116th out of 520 effective attacks. At her age, the stats are amazing! With things as they are now, I-Pin ranks third out of 52,262 people for potential of becoming a promising assassin." Futa said, shocking Tsuna yet again.

"I-Pin is amazing!" Tsuna said. 'But 10 years from now, she renounces her Hitman ways and is just a part-timer at the noodle house.'

"What about Lambo-san? Tell Lambo-san's fortune too!" The kid yelled, still floating.

"I thought you would say that."

"Lambo ranks the most annoying out of all mafia members by far." Hearing this, Lambo was shocked and Tsuna started laughing. "You're also number one when it comes to people wanting to kill you and use you for a seat cushion." Now even Tsuna was shocked.

'What kind of ranking is that!' Tsuna thought.

"10th!"

"Futa!" Tsuna went out to the hall to see Gokudera coming up the stairs with Yata right behind him. He saw Yamamoto and Ame at the door and Ame had a sword on his back.

"Why didn't you tell me that the ranking-kid is here!?" Gokudera yelled.

"I am sorry, Sawada. He overheard me talking to myself." Yata said with a small bow.

"We bumped into them a while ago. It seemed interesting so We tagged along." Yamamoto said, while Ame just rushed into the room.

"Futa!"

"Ame!?"

"I have been meaning to ask the ranking-kid something for a while now. There's only one thing I want to know..." Gokudera said as he enetered the room. "For the ranking of people suitable to be the 10th's right-hand man, what place am I!?" He asked as he pulled Futa away from the conversation the two younger ones were aplarently having.

"WHA? Gokudera-kun!"

"Can it be done, ranking-kid?"

"That's easy. The ranking for who is most suitable to be Tsuna-nii's right-hand man, right? Let's see. Hayato-nii's place is..."

"Oi! I was talking to him first, Hayato!" Tsuna and Gokudera were shocked when they heard the way he was talking.

"Out of range."

"WHAT!?" They all turned their attention to Futa.

"Hahahahaha!" Ame started laughing like crazy.

"There's such a thing as range in ranking?" Tsuna asked.

"I didn't say it was out of range for the ranking. It's atmospherically out of range." Futa said.

'OUTSIDE OF THE EARTH!?'

"Ahahaha. Another funny guy~~." Yamamoto said, walking into the room. He looked at Ame and gave a questioning look.

'Yamamo thinks it's a game...' Tsuna thought with a sweat drop.

"But there are more jobs for you than just being the right hand man, Hayato-nii. Hayato-nii ranks number 1 out of 82,203 for people suitable as a kindergarten teacher." This shocked not only Gokudera, but Tsuna and Haru too. "After all, Hayato-nii is number 2 out of 82,203 people who like kids. It's the most suitable job."

"Oi, Futa." Ame said after he stopped laughing. He was just ignored. He sighed and left the room.

"I...I liked kids...?"

"I commend you, Futa! Great ranking skills." Yamamoto said with a laugh.

"Oh Takeshi-chan. What are we going to do with you?" Yasakani said with with a giggle.

"Haha. What do you mean?" The jock asked making the girl just giggle again.

"But the most important thing is love." They all turned to look up and saw Bianchi also on the ceiling.

"How cool!"

"You're always a spectacle." Tsuna said with a sweat-drop.

"It looks like a horror movie from an angle."

"Gokudera-kun has petrified from all the diffrent shocks!" Tsuna yelled, seeing his friend just turned to stone.

"Take this opportunity and make a love ranking." Bianchi said. "It's time to clarify who loves who."

"Man, we was hoping to play with Futa! Bunch of bakas." Ame said as he came back in with some blankets.

"You wouldn't happen to be referring to me as well, would you?" Yata said, looking at the younger boy.

"Yeah. Sure." Ame said nonchalantly.

"What are you saying!?" Tsuna yelled.

"Seems fun. Do it, Futa." Reborn said.

"Then to start off, let's begin with Tsuna-nii's love ranking." The young boy said.

"Huh!? You're serious!?" He yelled with a small blush. 'Everybody's going to find out I like Kyoko-chan!' He thought. "Wait, Futa! Don't!"

"Tsuna-nii's love ranking. Number one is...Leon." Now almost everyone was shocked. Ame just covered his mouth to try and stop the laugh that threatened to come out.

"N-no way!"

"Hahaha. Is that true, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked.

"It's not." Ame said with a grin. "Haya, calm down. Everything Futa said about you and onward has been wrong." They all looked at him confused, except Haru who was still sulking.

"Haru has lost to such an opponent. Haru's heart is just like the the sky; a rain storm." She said, shocking Futa.

"Rain?" That's when everyone fell to the ground.

"What's wrong, Futa?" Tsuna asked.

"I feel heavy. I hate the rain." Futa said as he layer on the ground.

"Futa gets weak when it rains." Ame said as he put the blanket over his friend. "His rankings get messed up when it rains."

"W-what did you just say!?" Tsuna yelled. "So the ranking after it started to rain is all wrong?"

"That would have been nice to know before hand." Yata said.

"So my ranking is also..."

"Lambo-san's too!" Lambo exclaimed.

"When did it start raining?"

"I presume the ranking goes askew when it rains because there is an interference with the ranking planet's connection." Reborn said.

"Again with that!?" Tsuna exclaimed

**Even so, Tsuna was a little curious about the existiance of the ranking planet.**

* * *

It was a wonderful time around Namimori. It was Valentine's Day.

"Thank you."

"Thanks girls. I love ya all!"

"Stop following me around."

...Well for most.

"...Wow...Yamamoto-sama, Kagami-san and Gokudera-sama are really popular..." Ame said as he sat with Tsuna while they watched the other three get crowed by the girls.

"It's been like this all day." Tsuna answered back. 'Now that I think about it, this year I haven't gotten any Valentine's chocolate either... Oh, well. That's normal... So I guess it's fine.' Tsuna thought. He then saw Kyoko packing her stuff. 'Kyoko-chan, I wonder if she already gave anyone chocolate yet. Or maybe she's gonna give it later.' He thought while still looking at her. "Urg, I'm so curious! But if I see her giving it to someone, I'll be so depressed. It'll be the end of the world."

"...I can...ask her for you..." Ame said, looking at Tsuna.

"Really!? You would do that for me?" Tsuna asked with tears in his eyes and holding Ame's hand.

"...I'll...try..." Ame said.

"Or he could ask her directly." They turned to see Reborn sitting on the desk behind Tsuna.

"Reborn! How many times do I have to tell you not to come to school!?" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Hurry up and go." The baby said as he shot Tsuna with the bullet.

"REBORN! FIND OUT WHO KYOKO GIVES HER CHOCOLATE TO AS IF I WERE TO DIE!"

"WHA!?"

"WAIT, KYOKO!" With that he ran out the building. Ame just sat there and blinked.

"Wow, he's very passionate. That...was No-Good Tsuna, right?"

"Sometimes the kami of love comes to him."

"She's so oblivious, even though he's made so many approaches."

'...It's more like a devil with a gun...And I have to agree with them about Sasagawa-sama...' Ame thought as he packed up his stuff along with Tsuna's.

* * *

"FOUND KYOKO!" Tsuna yelled as he ran to a house. He suddenly noticed that it was his house, after he saw his mom and the kids inside.

"Hey, Tsuna-kun." Kyoko said as she popped out from the kitchen.

"Kyoko-chan!"

"We're going to start making the Valintine's chocolate now." She said.

"We were going to make them yesterday, but I had a test. So I asked her to switch it to today." Haru said, also coming from the kitchen.

"Haru! You two... So that was it?" He said. 'Then, that means...I may get a chocolate from Kyoko-chan! Yeah!' He thought. "Ah. But...Wait...Why is it at my house?"

"That's because Bianchi-sensei is going to teach us." Kyoko said.

"You're so cool, sensei!" Haru said.

"Plus, it'll be fun to see how good they are." Yasakani said, coming down the stairs.

"Eeehhhhh! That means!"

"From now on, the kitchen's off-limits to boys." Haru said.

"Um...WHAT THE HECK! This is bad! I'll have to eat the poison cooking!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"An that is your mission." Tsuna turned around to see Rebon in a uniform and Ame walking up to them. "The only reason we made you return home with your dying will is... Because we need you to protect out lives from soon-to-be poisonous chocolate." Reborn explained.

"It's the chief! It's the chief of...something!"

"Bia-nee's poison cooking is number three out of 128 in the most poisonous killing rankings." Futa said showing him the ranking.

"It's even so highly ranked in the field!?" Tsuna asked.

"If this goes on, we'll be doomed." Futa said.

"I guess I'm not the only one worried about this..." He then turned to Ame. "Did you know about this plan?"

"We were with you the whole time." Ame said, handing him his bag. He also had his sword on his back again.

"Well, it's like that and we'll leave it to you." Reborn said as he saluted.

"You have it easy, don't you, chief!"

* * *

"Even just for a short while... If we could lure Bianchi out of the kitchen. Then they'd be able to make normal chocolate." Tsuna said.

"We could see what we can do." Ame suggested with a shrug. "We just need a way to get Bianchi out of there right?"

"Is there a way to lure Bianchi?" Tsuna asked. "It might be possible if we know what interests her." This gave Futa an idea.

"Tsuna-nii. We can find out Bianchi-nee's interests by ranking!" Futa said.

"Ah! Oh, yeah! We could do that!"

"I'd have to see them directly when I'm making the ranks." They walked downstairs mad made sure not to be seen. "Let's see... There she is! It's Bianchi-nee. Ok." Stuff started floating again as he started. "This is Futa. Do you copy, ranking planet?"

"Kya!"

"Hahi!" Both Haru and Kyoko screamed as stuff started floating in the air.

"Well I guess this is interesting." Yasakani said.

"Sensei, it's a poltergeist!"

"Who's there!?"

* * *

"You did your best, Futa." Tsuna said.

"That was scary." Futa said with a lump on his head.

'Bianchi doesn't go easy on kids either.'

"We could give it a go." Ame said nonchalantly. He got up, walked out of the room, went downstairs and after a few minutes he came back up while holding his nose. "We think we lost our sense of smell."

"Ah! I know there's a good way to do that, but I can't remember!" Tsuna said frustratingly. "Ah! I know; it's the Adult Lambo!"

"Who?"

"If it was Adult Lambo, Bianchi will mistake him for Romeo, and she'll chase him till the end of the world! But I can't ask something like that. Look what happend last time..." Tsuna said.

"Young...Von...gola..."

"Speak of the devil. WHA!?" They turned to see a bloody Lambo on the ground.

"Hold...It...In..."

"Lambo!? What happend Lambo!? Was it an assassination attempt?" Tsuna asked.

"Tsuna-nii, hurry! Call an ambulance!" Futa exclaimed.

"...wait..."

"Hieeee!"

"This is...a nosebleed." The teen said.

"A nosebleed!?"

"It is my motto to not refuse any lady's request, so I tried to eat all of the chocolates I received. This disaster occurs every Valentine's." He explained.

"That's so restarted!" The three of them thought.

"But why is your head covered in blood?" Futa asked.

"Did you get your head cut somewhere?" Tsuna asked.

"Is it something that would make others want to beat the ever living crap out of you?" Ame asked, getting strange looks from Tsuna and Futa.

"Yes. If it's windy outside, the wind will cause the blood to splatter all over the place..." Lambo explained.

"It splatters!?" Lambo was then suddenly kicked in the head, courtesy of Ame.

"Even if it's a nosebleed, losing to much blood can be dangerous. Are you okay?" Futa said.

"...Maybe calling an ambulance would be nice." He said.

'He's so weak.' Tsuna thought. "Either way, we can't ask Lambo to lure Bianchi if he's like this..."

"Back to square one." Ame said with a sigh.

"Ah! At this rate, they'd have finished making the poison chocolates already!" Tsuna yelled.

"Reborn. Do you have a minute?" They turned to see that it was Bianchi. "Do you want the taste to be bitter? Or sweat?"

"N-not at a time like this!" She noticed that Lambo was on the floor and started to attack.

"Poison Cooking Skewer Pasta! Prepare to die, Romeo!" The poor teen would have died if not for Tsuna going into Dying Will Mode and end up making Bianchi chase him and Lambo on rooftops.

"Well that was something." Ame said as he saw them leave.

* * *

"Thanks for waiting, guys! Valentine's chocolates are done!" Haru and Kyoko exclaimed.

"Smells so good!" Futa said.

"Wow! The chocolate's like soup!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"This is Chocolate Fondue!" Haru said.

"You dip crackers in the chocolate." Kyoko said.

"Please eat up." They all turned to see Bianchi, yet again, standing there. "I made the crackers."

'She didn't make the chocolate, but...'

* * *

"Tsk. Stupid women. I don't care about or want their stupid chocolates." Gokudera said as he walked up to his door. "Hm. I guess that baka megane already went in." He said as he opened the door. When he got in he immediately saw a square box on his floor. He picked it up and saw that there was a note attached to it. He got the note and read it.

_Yasakani made Ame and I help her make chocolates at Sawada's house and I didn't know who to give it too so here you go. Don't think this means I give a damn about you, but others might take it the wrong way if I give it to them._

_P.S. I hate sweet stuff so that's why I gave it away_

"Tsk. Baka. Why the hell would I want it?" The bomber said as he opened the box. He saw that they were just little squares and decided to get one. He put it in his mouth and after chewing it, he swollowed. "Hm. Not half bad." He got another and out it in his mouth.

* * *

"Man I got a lot today." Yamamoto said as he walked into the sushi shop.

"Ah, Takeshi! How was your day?" Tsuyoshi asked as he was putting stuff away.

"Great. I got more chocolates and did some practice in the cages." The younger one said as he started to head for his room. "Oh yeah, do you know where Ame is?"

"We didn't give you permission to be so casual with us." They both turned to see Ame walking up to the younger Yamamoto with something behind his back.

"Haha! Sorry."

"It's fine. We don't care anyways." Ame said, looking down with some pink on his cheeks.

"So what'cha got there?" He asked, pointing to behind Ame's back. He was surprised when a square box of chocolates was out to his face. He looked and saw that Ame was looking away.

"Yasa made us make chocolates at Tsu's house and we wanted to give them to you as a thank you for helping us." Ame said as Yamamoto took it.

"Hahaha! Thanks!" He opened the box and picked one up. He put it in his mouth and ate it. "Delicious!" This made the pink spread on Ame's face.

"We're glad you like them." Ame said before running upstairs.

"What a great kid." Yamamoto said as Tsuyoshi chuckled a little. "What?"

"Nothing. Just go take a shower and get ready for dinner."

**_END CHAPTER_**

**Well there's another chapter. I hope you enjoyed. I do have a question though. Do I really suck that much at making this? Or is it the summary or what? Some help would be very appreciated. Until next time, sayonara...For those who actually read this.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ironic. It's summer and I'm writing about the snow. Meh. Oh well. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own KHR**

**Chapter 5:** Snowballs and Fights

"Urg. So cold." A freezing Tsuna said. "Why are we coming to school to play with the snow at a time like this!? Can't you just play in the yard with Lambo and I-Pin!?" Tsuna asked, looking at Reborn.

"They're also here." Reborn said as the other two little kids ran in front.

"Wait up, Tsuna-nii!" He turned and saw Futa. "Maybe I should rank who can make the biggest snowman."

'Don't tell me I have to baybysit the brats all day... What is this 'Sunday Situation'!?' Tsuna grimaced at the thought.

"Come on, Tsuna-chan. It isn't so bad. I'll play with them too." Yasakani said.

"Aren't you cold in that?" The brunet asked as he looked at what she was wearing. She had on a regular shirt, a thin sweater and jeans.

"Nah. I'm fine like this." She replied.

"10th! Over here!" Tsuna turned around as saw Yamamoto, Gokudera, Dino, Ryohei, Ame and Yata standing there.

"Huh!? What's everybody doing here!?"

"We were waiting for you." Dino answered. "We thought we should play with the kids once in a while."

"If you think about it, the 10th is always the one taking care of the kids." Gokudera said.

"At least on a day like this, we could give you a hand." Yamamoto said.

"You should've just asked, Sawada!" Ryohei yelled.

"Tsu just doesn't want to be a bother, right?" Ame asked with his sword on his back.

"Really now. I thought you were smart enough to ask." Yata said, pushing his glasses up.

'Going out of their way for me... Everyone's so nice.' Tsuna thought. He then noticed that Ame and Yata also were wearing light clothing. "Aren't you guys cold?" He asked, looking at them.

"Nope. We're fine." Ame said.

"If you say so."

"If we're gonna do something, it should definitely be a snowball fight." Gokudera said, tossing a snowball in his hand.

"Oh! That sounds exciting!" Yamamoto agreed.

"I won't lose to any of you." Yasakani said, picking up a huge amount of snow.

"Let's go wild!" Ame said, picking up a huge amount for himself.

"They're at it again." Yata said with a sigh.

"One picked snowball coming right up." Dino said, also getting some snow.

"Fight!? Music to my ears!" Ryohei yelled, punching the air.

'No! These guys are just children!' Tsuna thought.

"We should to get into teams first." Yasakani said.

"What do you do to team up in Japan?" Dino asked.

"We decide with Janken..." Tsuna answered.

"I already decided for you." Reborn said, pulling out a paper.

"You did, Reborn-san!?" Gokudera asked.

"I put a lot of thought into making sure the teams are balanced out and had to stay up all night. I didn't get that much sleep. Look at my eye bags." Reborn said, pointing to his eyes.

"What's this plan of your making me feel so guilty!?" Tsuna yelled.

"If Reborn-san says so, I'm okay with it." Gokudera said with everyone else agreeing with him.

"Everyone's too easy on this armoured brat."

"The east troop is Tsuna, Yamamoto, Ame, I-Pin and Futa. You wear white scarves." Reborn said, pointing to each member. "The opposition is west troop. Dino, Gokudera, Ryohei, Yasakani and Lambo. You wear red scarves."

"Wait a second, Reborn-san! Why am I on a diffrent team than the 10th!?" Gokudera exclaimed. Reborn just said that it was a mystery. "That's not yet solved!?"

"What about Kagami-san?" Tsuna asked.

"He's going to be a judge with me." They turned to see him standing there with a whistle around his neck.

"I don't feel like getting hit in the face by snow." Yata said, looking at them.

"Tsk. Baka megane is just scared to lose." Gokudera said.

"Hm. Why would I be afraid of an orokana tako?" Sparks clashed between the two, but were interrupted by Reborn.

"There are special rules for today. It's a battle for Leon." He said, holding up the reptile. "Both teams have 30 minutes to fight for this shining Leon-ball. And the team holding Leon after 30 minutes is the winner." The others just agreed that it sounded like fun. "It doesn't matter how many times you're hit with the snowball, but you're out if you lose consciousness. Okay, both teams go dig a trench and make some snowballs. It'll start in 30 minutes."

* * *

"Let's start then."

***White Shelter***

"If we go out now, we'll be easy targets." Yamamoto said.

"We have to be carful about moving closer." Futa said.

"Man~~ I can't just sit here!" Ame exclaimed as Tsuna tried to keep him down.

***Red Shelter***

"Both sides are playing it safe already." Dino said. That's when Ryohei got out from the shelter and looked ready for a fight.

"If we don't go after the extreme goal, we won't be able to win!" The boxer yelled.

"That idiot."

"He didn't even take a snowball." Dino said. They both had a dead panned look.

"He's right! We can't just sit by and do nothing!" Yasakani said, getting the other side.

***White Shelter***

"Then, let's go by the book." Yamamoto said.

"Here we go!" Yamamoto and Ame said as they threw a snowball at the two standing. Futa and Tsuna were amazed at the throws. As it got to the targets, the two standing idi-...people just stopped them, one by caching it and the other by punching it.

"A slow ball like that is like a marshmallow against my Extreme Straight!" Ryohei yelled.

"It's gonna take more than that to beat me." Yasakani said with a smirk.

"Sasagawa-san and Yasakani-nee are also amazing!" Futa exclaimed.

"No feat for a guy who's always in his Dying Will Mode." Tsuna said, looking at Ryohei.

"Crap." Yamamoto saw something front he corner of his eye and saw that Ame had lots of snowballs next to him. '...When did he make those?' Ame started to throw the large amount of snowballs at Yasakani. Yamamoto followed his lead and threw a lot at Ryohei.

"Extreme Rush!" Ryohei yelled, punching all the ones thrown at him.

'It seems that those two are going after each other.' Yata thought as he saw Ame throw snowballs at Yasakani only to be blocked.

"I definitely want the ranking for those four." Futa said in amazement.

"Not now! We have to revise support for them." Tsuna exclaimed.

"You're right, Tsuna-nii!" Both of them started throwing snowballs at the two fighters. They two just continued to destroy them. "I can't believe that Deva-King like person is related to Kyoko-Nee..."

"That Sasagawa guy is impressive." Dino said.

'10th. Why are you being held back by a guy like that!?' Gokudera thought as he tried not to attack Ryohei.

"Tsuna-nii, they're advancing!" Futa exclaimed as the four of them kept throwing the snowballs. Suddenly I-Pin flew into the air and started to go for Leon.

"Sorry, but you can't have Leon!" Dino said as he threw a snowball that ended up going the opposite direction "hm?"

"Where are you throwing it!?" Gokudera yelled.

'Without his subordinates, Dino-san is just a klutz.' Tsuna thought.

"Geez. How useless. All three of you!" Gokudera yelled as he finally threw some snowballs at I-Pin. They were destroyed in midair, shocking the others.

"Gyoza-Ken!"

"What an elegant kid." Dino said, trying to through it in the right direction.

"Say that only after you watch where you're aiming at!" Gokudera said.

"I-Pin is amazing! Now we're even!" Futa said. Suddenly everyone on the white team started to smell something terrible.

"What the heck is this?" Ame asked, pinching his nose.

"That's right! The dumpling extract from the Gyoza-Ken is being carried by the downwind towards us!" Tsuna exclaimed. They then noticed an explosion and turned to see Ryohei get knocked out, Yasakani moving out of the way and Gokudera standing there with dynamite in his hands.

"It's me, 10th. My spy work is done, so I'll return to your side!" He said.

'Gokudera-kun!? He totally switched sides!' Tsuna thought.

"Then us, too!" They looked for the voices when two of Dino's men came up from the snow. "Protect the Boss!" They yelled.

"Dino-san's subordinates!?" He saw the blond talk to they men. "Arg, geez. It's getting chaotic."

"10th, I'm back!" Gokudera said, pushing Yamamoto away.

"And the judge is okay with this!?" Tsuna said, looking at the two judges.

"Yup. It's just as I predicted." Reborn said.

"I really don't care either way." Yata said.

"You're toying with us again!" Tsuna yelled.

"Now it's the Vongola against the Cavallone. Much easier." Gokudera said. He then got bombs out and threw them up in the air. "Die!"

"It changed from a snowball fight into a fight on the snow!" Tsuna yelled...again.

"I won't let you, Smoking Bomb." Dino said, using his whip to grab the bombs and throw them away. "Take this!" He then threw snowballs that ended up hitting I-Pin. "What's wrong? I will be taking Leon then."

"I don't think so." They all turned to see Bianchi in a Chinese outfit and wearing goggles. "How dare you play without me. Come, my minions." Lambo and I-Pin got up and walked over to her. They all did a pose. "The winner will be us, team Posion-Cow Chinese Cuisine!"

"A third force!?" Tsuna yelled. 'What will happen to the snow fight!'

"Are you and the other two going to make a new team too, Yata?" Reborn asked, looking at the blond.

"No. No. Watching this stupidity is enough for me." Yata said.

**Team Poison-Cow Chinese Cusine: Lambo, Bianchi and I-Pin**

**Vongola Team: Tsuna, Yamamoto, Ame, Yasakani, Gokudera and Futa**

**Cavallone Team: Dino, Romario, Ivan and Bono**

"What are you doing, Bianchi!?" Tsuna asked. "Coming uninvited out of nowhere!"

"Do you understand the feelings of those who aren't invited?" She asked back.

"Are you sulking!?" Tsuna said. 'What are you. A child!?'

"The kids are siding with Bianchi, probably because she hypnotized them with her poison cooking." Dino said.

"You're wrong, Dino." She said back. "It was pure threatening."

'Bianchi is really scary!' Dino and Tsuna thought.

"That's funny!" Yamamoto laughed.

'Yamamoto is the only one who doesn't think that way!' Tsuna thought. "Wait. Gokudera-kun, are you ok? Bianchi's right in front of you." He said, turning to the bomber.

"Yeah, I don't get it either..." He said. "This actually happened once before. It was during the Autum Equinox when she put on a squirrel outfit."

'What was she doing!?' Tsuna thought. "Ah! Both headgears... Maybe it's because Bianchi's face is partially covered."

"Ha! That may be it!...Then that means...I finally did it! I finally overcame my sis!" Gokudera yelled. Tsuna was just wondering how he can count that as overcoming something.

"Since we have 3 teams now, we have to change the rules of the snow fight tournament." Reborn said with a new outfit that Tsuna just _had _to yell at. "It's still going to be a fight for Leon, but this time, you'll win the moment you catch it. And Leon can run around, too." The reptile started to change and now was a small car with boosters. "It's Leon Turbo!" The three 'Bosses' went with it. "Ok, the second round starts now!" With that, Leon started to drive away.

"It looks like fun." Yamamoto said.

"Let's go, 10th!" Gokudera said.

"I really want to rank everyone." Futa said, excited at the thought. Ame and Yasakani just started at each other for a moment and nodded with a smirk.

"Truce." They both said as they shook hands.

"It's fun! It's like being a child again, Boss!" Romario said as they all ran to catch the lizard-car.

"Don't let your guard down just because it's a game!" Dino said. Suddenly, one of his men was hit in the face.

**Ivan: Retired due to food poisoning.**

"**'Unpreparedness Is One's Greatest Enemy' Poison Bo-Bo**!" Bianchi yelled as her and the kids started throwing poison cooking at them.

"Snowballs containing poison!?" Tsuna yelled. That's when Dino and his men pulled out guns that shot snowballs. "Snowballs containing really bullets! This is way beyond the point of playing! It's too much!"

"Let's just go now." The other two teams took notice of this and aimed for Tsuna and his team.

"We won't let you do that, Tsuna!" They both yelled as they unleashed an onslaught of attacks.

"Guess it's my turn." Ame said with a smirk as he put his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"I can't hold back anymore." Right when everything was about to hit them, a wall of snow came up. "Since everyone's here, I just have to get everyone's rankings." Futa said as the snow made a shield around them.

"It's a defensive wall of snow!"

"Takeshi-nii, you're really great after all. Your running ability is ranked 231 out of 80,223 people. It's the highest among all of us." The baseball player just looked confused. He then continued. "Hayato-nii's firepower is the greatest among all of us, too. It's ranked 116th out of 80,223 people. It's best if Takeshi-nii chases Leon while we use my wall and Hayato-nii's firepower to hold the enemies back." He finished.

"I get it, so we're going to divide into offense and defense." Yamamoto said.

"Let's go with that. We should definitely win this snow fight tournament." Gokudera said. He got his bombs ready and threw them. "**Double Bombs!**"

"Let's at least try to use snow somewhere!" Tsuna yelled. That made a big explosion that took out two of the 'enemies'.

**Lambo and Bono: Retired due to loss of consciousness.**

"The radio-controlled model is over there." Yamamoto said, looking in the direction Leon had gone.

"...The model...Oh, he ment Leon..." Tsuna said with a sweat-drop.

"I'm going ahead." Dino said, running in front of them.

"Don't worry, Tsuna." Yamamoto said as he started to run after Leon. "Leave it to me!"

'Wow. It's a personal battle between Yamamoto and Dino-san.' Tsuna thought. 'But wait! Unless he's in front of his subordinates, Dino-san can't...!' That's when he saw yam to run back while being chased by a huge snowball with the blond inside of it. "What could you have missed to make this happen!?" As the ball got closer, Tsuna saw Ame stand in front of the staircase with his sword hand. "Murakumo-kun?" He lifted the sword above his head as the giant snowball flew into the air on the last step.

"Kusanagi." As he swung his sword down, the whole thing was cut in half and they were all surprised by this. Yamamoto and Dino just blinked as they were falling to the ground. "Hahaha! I won't ever lose!" As he said that, the chunk of snow Yamamoto was in fell right on top of him. He poped his head out of the snow and blinked.

"Sorry, Tsuna." Yamamoto said.

"It can't be helped." The two said with smiles on their faces.

**Dino, Ame and Yamamoto: Retired due to inability to move.**

"We're in luck. The main forces have been diminished greatly." Bianchi said as they threw posion snowballs at them. "The only ones left are Tsuna, Hayato, Yasakani, Futa and Romario." Before they could reach Tsuna, they were destroyed.

"Sorry, but I can't let you get to Tsuna-chan." Yasakani said as she put her foot down.

"You're wrong. I seemed to have dropped someone in the snow that had melted by the dynamite explosions." Dino said.

"Eh!? Someone?"

"Enzio!" Tsuna yelled in realization. Seeing the giant turtle, Futa started to do his ranking, Gokudera started prying, thinking that it was a mountain god and Bianchi made a run for it.

"What are you doing!? Run away, Hayato! Hayato!" She yelled as she took off her goggles, making him faint.

**Gokudera: Retired due to loss of consciousness.**

"Enzio seems to be quiet..." Tsuna said. Reborn then told him that it was hibernation season. That's when Enzio fell over, crushing some more people.

**Bianchi, I-Pin, Futa, Yasakani and Romario: Retired due to missing in action.**

After being told to go get Leon, Tsuna ran to go get the lizard-car, but ended up falling in the snow in front of someone.

"What's this? And that big turtle?"

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna yelled.

"Who?" Ame and Yata asked, not remembering meeting the new person.

"Um...ummm... Why is Hibari-san here on Sunday!?" Tsuna asked.

"It snowed, so I thought of having a snow fight." The perfect answered calmly.

"Hibari-san, too!?"

"Though, I just wanted to arbitrarily hit a bunch of targets." Hibari added.

'How come this guy doesn't get arrested!?' Tsuna yelled in his head.

"And who might he be, Sawada?" Yata said as he walked up next to the brunet.

"Huh? No one told you who he is?" Tsuna asked, looking at the blond. He shook his head. "Well...He's...Someone you don't want to mess with..." Tsuna said.

"We met here because of fate. Guess I'll make you two my targets for the day." Hibari said. Yata narrowed his eyes and Tsuna just grabbed something to defend himself with as Hibari was about to throw Leon. "Or so I thought. But I have my duty as the leader of the perfects to do. I'll see you again." He said as he tossed Leon on the ground and left.

"I...I'm saved...I unconsciously used something as a shield...?" Tsuna said, looking up to see what it was as Yata just stood there. Tsuna saw that it was I-Pin, and she was about to explode. "I-Pin's in love with Hibari-san! Ah! She's going to explode! There are only two pins left!" Tsuna yelled. After a few seconds, I-Pin exploded.

**Sawada Tsuna and Kagami Yata: Retired due to missing in action.**

Reborn was the winner.

**_END CHAPTER_**

**Well there you have it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If not then...I'm sorry...kinda...I guess. Anyways, I really have nothing else to say, so, until next time. Sayonara!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Been awhile. I have one thing to say. Hetalia. Now I hope you all enjoy the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: don't own it**

**Chapter 6: **Sports takes up energy

"Occhan, that'll be it for the morning." Yamamoto said as he and Ame walked inside from the batting cages.

"Why not hit some more? All you do in school is sleep anyways, right?" The man said.

"He does and we end up having to help him out." Ame said while Yamamoto just laughed. "We don't really mind as long as he makes up for it by getting better in baseball."

"It is quite an accomplishment for a junior high kid to hit the ball into the net at 130kmh." The man said, giving Yamamoto a small carton of milk and Ame a bottle of water.

"Hahaha, I still have a long way to go." Yamamoto said. "It's nothing if I can't always hit an unchanging ball into all the targets."

"Heh. You say such a thing a if it were easy." The man said.

"He can do it. We have faith in him." Ame said with a smile.

"You have to train for that, too." They turned to see Reborn in a baseball uniform, sitting on a couch. "Ciao-...su..." He fell asleep on the couch.

"Forced yourself to wake up, didn't you?" Yamamoto said. "Hahaha, you're hilarious!"

* * *

"I'm sorry, Yamamoto!" Tsuna yelled as he opend the front door to the Yamamoto sushi shop. "Reborn is being a nuisance this early in the morning!"

"Yo Tsuna, Magatama."

"Hey Tsu. Hey Yasa." Tsuna looked and saw Ame sitting across from Yamamoto.

"Hey you two." Yasakani said with a wave.

"Geez what are you up to this morning!? Freeloading on their sushi, too!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Come on, I don't mind. It seems he came because of me." Yamamoto said, putting a hand on Reborn's head.

"Because of you...?"

"That's right. Yamamoto was having a crisis so I thought we could strengthen him up." Reborn said, taking a sip from his cup.

"What are you talking about!? In baseball, Yamamoto has nothing to learn from you!" Tsuna said. Reborn got a small twinkle in his eyes.

"Who said anything about baseball?" The baby asked.

'He's definitely up to something!'

"Also, you idiots, today is the school's opening anniversary so it's closed." Reborn said, showing them the paper.

"...We forgot." The four said.

* * *

"Well let's start then." Reborn said as they got to the school's baseball field.

"Okay. I'll rely on you to be my trainer for today, kid." Yamamoto said, stretching.

'Yamamoto definitely thinks that is a baseball training game.' Tsuna thought.

"Oi! We're here to help too!" Ame exclaimed.

"Hahaha! Thanks! So what will we do?" Yamamoto asked, looking at Reborn. He was handed a small baseball and told to hit a target. "Hahaha. What a cute ball." He said, tossing it in the air a few times.

"It's actually a baseball..." Tsuna said. 'So what is he trying to achieve with that? Yamamoto already throws hundreds of shots a day.'

"Here I go." He threw the ball and as it started to fly through the air, spikes came out from it. When it hit the pillar, the poor thing was destroyed, shocking Tsuna.

"Well this seems fun." Yasakani said with a smile.

"Sugoi! Takeshi's throws are so strong!" Ame exclaimed with sparkles in his eyes.

"Hahaha! Thanks!"

"This 'throwing weapon' invented by the Vongola will even crack rock." Reborn said, holding up another one. "It's called the Micro Hammer."

"What!? You're trying to give Yamamoto weapons now!?" Tsuna yelled. Reborn just gave an awkward smile. "Don't try to answer with such an odd expression! And I told you not to drag Yamamoto into your crazed world!"

"Well if he's a part of your Famiglia then he needs some sort of weapon, Tsuna-chan." Yasakani said.

"Calm down, Tsuna." Yamamoto said, walking up to him. "It's made of foam. The kid probably wants to build up my confidence."

"It doesn't matter if he has a weapon or not, cuz since he saved us, we'll help him out whenever!" Ame said with a determined look.

"Haha! Thanks, Ame, but I already said that I'd protect you." Yamamoto said as they walked away.

"Man this is crazy." Tsuna stayed for a moment and went to check and see what the pillar was made out of. 'You're wrong, Yamamoto...This is real concrete!' He then heard two familiar voices call out to him. He turned to see Gokudera run up to him and Yata walk to him.

"You're finally firing Yamamoto!?" Gokudera asked, looking more excited then he should be.

'He made up his own story.' Tsuna thought. "N-no. Reborn is trying to give Yamamoto weapons..." He answered.

"Hm. It's about time." Yata said.

"Hey, Ya, Haya!" Ame said as the four walked towards them.

"You guys finally made it." Yasakani said.

'The 10th and Reborn-san are both here for Yamamoto's sake...' Gokudera thought. "I...I think Yamamoto should throw the grass around him as an attack." He said, picking up grass.

"Only you would suggest something stupid like that." Yata said.

"What was that, baka megane!? You want me to blow you up!?" Gokudera yelled as he jumped up with bombs in his hands.

"Can't you two have your lover's quarrel somewhere else? We're here to help Takeshi." Ame said. "Or would you rather have me slice you up?" He said in a dark tone as he grabbed the hilt of his word. His face was shadowed and they could only see two red orbs. Yata and Gokudera started sweating like crazy.

'K-kowai...' They all thought.

"Now you'll either shut up and help Takeshi with us, or you can leave. Do we make ourselves clear?" The two just rapidly nodded. "Good. You may continue, Reborn."

"The next weapon is this." Reborn said, pulling out a bat.

'You want Yamamoto to fight like a delinquent in domestic violence!?' Tsuna thought.

"Oh, a bat for training, eh?" He felt how it was in his hands. "Oh. There's some weight in this. It's pretty heavy." Reborn told him to look into the tip of it, and doing as he was told he found out that it was also a telescope.

"Wouldn't expect any less from Reborn-san. It screams Yamamoto." Gokudera said.

"It'll be interesting to see how he could fight with that." Yata said. That's when Yamamoto saw something coming their way and jumped out of the way.

"I got them to shoot from 500m away." Reborn said.

"Dino-san!?"

"Let's move on to the next training." Reborn said. "Dodge the bullets that come flying towards you."

"Okay. This is suppose to train my hand-eye coordination time right?" Yamamoto said. "Tsuna, you do it, too."

"WHA! What are you talking about!? I mean why did you ask them to shoot!? We'll die!" Tsuna yelled.

"Come on. He went to all the trouble to get this ready for us. Let's play." Yamamoto said. Yasakani giggled while Yata just whistled at his stupidity. "I see. It's coming from there as well. Okay. Let's go, Tsuna! I'll lead the way."

"You blow them up too, Gokudera." Reborn said. "This is for Yamamoto."

"Well, it can't be helped." Gokudera said, pulling out his bombs. "Don't take it personally. It for your own good, Yamamoto."

"So stupid." Yata said as he calmly walked to the side.

"I don't think I want to get shot either." Yasakani said as she walked behind him. She then noticed that Ame wasn't following them. "Aren't you coming?"

"Nah. It's too much fun to pass up." The younger one said as he ran to get a better look.

"Suit yourself."

* * *

"10th! Please dodge!" Gokudera yelled as he threw the bombs.

"HIEEEE!"

"Over here, Tsuna."

"I expect nothing less. In the explosions, he has gotten used to the speed of the long range bullets." Reborn said. "Now I think it's time to try something out." He said as he walked away with a smirk.

* * *

_'He's really good at this.'_

'I know! It's so much fun!' Ame thought. "Maybe we should help with close range fighting." He grabbed the hit of his sword and unsheathed it. Just as he was about to go attack Yamamoto, there was a shot and he let go of the sword. "Huh...?" His eyes became a lighter color and he immediately closed his eyes.

"Die, Ame." Reborn said as he appeared in front of the kid. As he shot the bullet, Ame frozen up and didn't move. Thinking that he was going to get shot, he stayed still and waited for the hit. It never came. He looked around for his sword and once he got it he opened his eyes to see Yamamoto standing in front of him with a katana in his hand.

"Takeshi..."

"A sword!?" Tsuna yelled, ruining the mood.

"Hmm. That's pretty good." Reborn said. "That bat looks like a normal bat and is usually a telescope, but when the high speed goes over 300km/h, it changes into a sword. It's a hitting weapon." He explained. "I christen it Yamamoto's Bat."

'What a name!' Tsuna yelled in his head.

"Being able to follow the short range bullets is the owner's own ability though." Reborn said.

"Are you okay?" Yamamoto asked as he knelt down and had a worried look on his face. Ame just looked at him with a small blush.

"Y-yeah. We're fine. We were just shocked is all. Sorry for disturbing your training." He said, looking down.

"Don't worry. As long as you're safe, I don't care." Yamamoto said with a smile, making the pink grow on the other's face.

"Oi, don't go slacking off. Get back to training!" Ame said, giving him a small hit on the head.

"Hahaha! Right!"

"Oi, since you use a katana, maybe I could help you with that!" Ame said.

"Sure! I'd love that! Thanks!" Yamamoto said as the two got up.

"Right! Now let's get to training!"

'Well that went...well?' Yasakani thought with a sweat-drop. "I wonder where Hayato-chan went.'

* * *

"Hey Reborn. Isn't that thing Bianchi's using to stretch the noodle...?"

"Yup. It's Yamamoto's bat. She seemed to like it, so I gave it to her."

"Eh...And that's okay...? Wasn't it for Yamamoto...?"

Tsuna somewhat saw the generosity of Reborn.

* * *

It has been a few day since Yamamoto's training. Let's see what's going on...

"Is Sawada here?"

'Kyoko-chan's brother!?'

"Isn't his mood today different from the usual...!?" Some random guy asked. "He's really quiet today..."

"What's wrong, onii-chan?" Kyoko asked.

"Aren't you Sasagawa from the boxing club?" The teacher asked. "Do you need something in the middle of class?"

"Yes. The story began the day before yesterday...Wait, was it the day before...? The day before yesterday?" Ryohei started, but got frustrated. "This is too troublesome! Just get me Sawada!" He yelled.

'He's still the same as usual!' They all thought.

"I'm gonna go too, sensei!" Yasakani said as she got up, grabbed Tsuna's hand and pulled him out of the class.

"Oi, Magatama!"

"See ya, sensei!" She exclaimed as she ran down the hall.

* * *

"Dojo Yaburi?"

"Yes. It's occurring more frequently around here..." An old man said. "The three Dojos in this town have already gotten their signboard taken." He explained. "Right now, our dojo's main fighting group is attending a tournament, so I was looking for people to help guard the dojo... And then your boxing club leader Sasagawa-kun offered his help."

"...My boxing club...? B-but I'm..."

"'I'm...'?" Ryohei said with a shadow over his eyes. "'I'm in the boxing club!'"

"That's not it!"

"Come on, Tsuna-chan, it's not that bad. You get to fight people and _not _get in trouble! Isn't that great!?" Yasakani exclaimed with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Well...um...not really..." Tsuna said with a sweat-drop.

"Plus, when you fight for justice, you'll realize just how wonderful boxing is!" Ryohei yelled with stars in his eyes.

'So it _is_ about boxing after all!' Tsuna mentally yelled.

"Seems fun." They both turned to see Reborn standing on the fence, wearing an elephant hat and boxing gloves. "Protecting the safety of the citizens is a mafia duty, too."

"That's right, Tsuna-chan. So think of it as getting a head start." Yasakani said. "I'll even help ya out!"

"You're just doing this so you can fight someone without getting in trouble, aren't you?" Tsuna asked.

"But of course."

* * *

"You people who are trying to defeat this dojo can come anytime!" Ryohei exclaimed as he and some others from the club looked ready to fight.

"I can't wait! This is gonna be fun!" Yasakani exclaimed, even though she was on the sidelines.

'Oh, man. I really don't care about people who come to defeat dojo. If onii-san hadn't been the one asking, I would've definitely refused.' Tsuna thought. He then turned to the old man and Yasakani, who was standing next to the man. "Um...Are you sure there really are people who come just to defeat dojo?"

"They come at exactly 3:30." The man said.

"What kind of people are they?" Yasakani asked, looking at the man.

"About that...All the witnesses are heavily injured and are in no condition to speak." He answered back. Yasakani giggled as Tsuna yelled. "People say, after they leave, there won't be even one blade of grass left."

"They're here." Ryohei said. Tsuna turned and saw that it was I-Pin. "You're the large forehead girl from the Sawada family.

"Didn't I just say her name is I-Pin!?" Tsuna said. "What are you doing in a place like this? Did something happen at home?" She just said something in Chinese that Tsuna didn't understand.

"'I've come to get the dojo's board.' So she said." Reborn translated.

'Hm. Reborn-chan sure does know how to liven things up.' The pink haired girl thought, giggling to herself.

"What!? So that means..."

"I-Pin was the person who has been defeating the dojo!?" Tsuna yelled. 'Come to think of it, at home they have snacks at 3. So it makes sense that she appears after that, around 3:30.' He thought. He then heard some of the guys saying stuff about I-Pin and turned to them. "Don't embarrass her! Sh-she'll explode!" That just got confused looks. 'Of course! The other dojo probably made fun of I-Pin, too. That's why there's hardly anything left afterwards... There's no mistake! I-Pin is really the person who defeated the dojo! But I-Pin... Why are you challenging these dojo...?'

'He's over thinking things.' Yasakani thought with a smile as she watched. 'This should be fun to watch!'

"Exactly as Sawada said; we shouldn't be laughing at her right now! Even if it's a child, a person who defeated a dojo is a person who is capable of doing so!" Ryohei exclaimed. "With extreme powere, catch her!" With that, they all ran to catch her, besides Tsuna and Yasakani.

"I should record this." Yasakani said as she saw all the club members get beaten up. That's when Lambo came in with candy in his hair and was choking. The kid started walking in the direction of the fight and was sent flying. He landed on his candy and started to cry. "Well that happened."

"Be quiet!" They turned to see Ryohei with I-Pin in his hand. "This fight is over!" After having a little back and forth with Tsuna, Reborn ended up leaving. "Did you see that!? Boxing is the most powerful martial art!" Ryohei just yelled. There was a sudden exploration behind Tsuna, it then went on I-Pin. They saw that both Lambo and I-Pin were hit by the 10 years bazooka. "What! Who are you...? Where did that child go!?"

"And here I thought that that Takeshi-chan was the only dumb one in his Famiglia. That's good to know." Yasakani said to no one in particular.

"Why is Sasagawa-nii at my house...?" She asked, looking at Ryohei. "My eyes must be really tired..."

"Running away is really cowardly! Come out, large forehead!" Ryohei exclaimed.

"Oi, oi, the useless people are here." They turned to the entrance to see three guys standing there. "Hello. We're here to take your signboard." They were all confused.

"Wasn't I-Pin the person who challenged an defeated the dojo?" Tsuna asked.

"Looks like I finally get to beat up some people." Yasakani said as she walked towards Ryohei.

"We are so strong that competing in the national tournaments isn't a big deal. I guess we're just to powerful." The leader said.

"We just have a hobby to destroy stuff." Another one said.

"Let's take care of the fourth one already?" The last one said.

"Yare, yare. These guys are getting on my nerves." Lambo said, walking up. "The next time these horns quiver... All your lives will be-" He was cut off by getting smacked in the face.

"You guys are a disgrace to all fighters! I, Sasagawa Ryohei, will punish you myself!" He yelled as he started to punch the two lackeys, not noticing the leader come up behind him.

"Don't forget that there are three of us!" He yelled as he was about to hit the boxer on the head. He suddenly stopped when someone grabbed his arm in a tight grip.

"I didn't forget about you." Yasakani said with a smile as she held the guy's arm.

"Thanks!" Ryohei said.

"No problem. Well, I can get my pent up energy out on these guys." She said she flipped the guy over her shoulder, slamming him to the ground.

"Sawada-san, what meeting is this again?" I-Pin asked, looking at Tsuna. "I didn't even know how I got here."

"I-Pin! It's not safe for you to be around here right now!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Is that the daughter of the dojo?" One of them said.

"She's really cute." The other said. "Let's get her!" As they charged at her, she ended up flipping on his head and knocking him to the floor.

"I'm sorry. It was a force of habit." The guy got up and both of them charged at her, but were stopped when they saw Yasakani and Ryohei standing there with matching grins on their faces.

"I got the right." Yasakani said, getting a nod. For the next couple of minutes, all that could be heard from the dojo were very _unmanly _screams.

"I feel much better." Yasakani said.

"But why was I-Pin trying to challenge the dojo." Tsuna asked.

"She wasn't." He turned and saw Yasakani looking at him. "She needed the board because she thought it was a cutting board. She was learning how to cook from Bianchi and needed a cutting boad and knife."

"How do you know?" Tsuna asked.

"Because I speak multiple languages." The pinkette said with a smile.

Tsuna decided that regardless of what happened, thing turned out just fine.

**_END CHAPTER_**

**So, what I meant when I said 'Hetalia' up there was that I watched a Funimation English dub clip of it out of sheer boredom. It was one with America and Japan. After that I ended up staying up til 5 am watching more clips and episode and laughing my ass off. Well now that that's done, until next time. Sayonara!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So here a double update. The catch is that this chapter will be shorter than the others. Now let's begin!**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own KHR

**Chapter 7: **Sakura Viewing

"The Sakura should be in full bloom today." Yamamoto said with his hands behind his head. "It looks like a good day to go Sakura viewing."

"I'm so excited to see the Sakura!" Ame said.

"It's still early, we should be able to get good spots!" Gokudera said.

'Ah! Why do I have to go hog spots with them?' Tsuna thought as he remembered what had occurred earlier in the morning.

_*flashback*_

_"Hey, Bianchi! You aren't going to kill people just for a spot, are you!" Tsuna yelled as he saw her and Yasakani standing in the kitchen. "And what are you doing, Yasakani-san?"_

_"I want to make sure that she doesn't make anything too poisonous." She whispered in his ear._

_"It's a competition for best flower viewing position, isn't it?" Bianchi asked. "I'll show them!"_

_"STOP! STOP! STOP!" Tsuna yelled. "Sakura viewing should be a happy and elegant event! You're being too bloodthirsty!"_

_"If you're so insistent, you go get the seats." She said._

_"I already told Gokudera and Yamamoto. Do your best." Reborn said._

_"If the spots are no good, I'm going to kill you." Bianchi added._

_*flashback end*_

'They're so reckless...' Tsuna thought. "Oh yeah. Gokudera-kun, since Murakumo-kun came with Yamamoto, why didn't Kagami-san come with you?" The brunet asked, looking at the other boy.

"Tsk. I don't know or care. I'm just glad he isn't here." The bomber said with a tick mark on his head. When they got there, they saw that there was no one around the entire place.

'_Something isn't right._' A voice said inside Ame's mind. _'If this is really a treat to see...then where is everyone. There would be a whole crowd.'_

'You're right. We better be on guard.' Ame thought as he got ready to fight.

"Woo, lucky!" Yamamoto exclaimed.

"Now I don't have to die~~" Tsuna said.

"We're the first ones here!" Gokudera said.

"This place is off-limits." They turned to see a guy coming from behind the tree. "All the Sakura trees around have been reserved. So scram."

"Hey, that's not fair." Yamamoto said while Gokudera got a dark look. "It's not like this is private property."

"I never said that it was up for discussion." The man said, cracking his knuckles. "If you don't leave, you better watch out."

"Shut up!" Gokudera said as he kneed the guy in the gut.

"I was just wondering who was being so noisy. So it's you guys?" They turned, again, and saw Hibari leaning on a tree. That's when Tsuna noticed the guy had a disciplinary committee tag around his arm. "I don't want to view the Sakura with a coward. So I got him to chase people off." Hibari said. "But it seems you weren't of much use. I'll take care of the rest." The man just looked at the Hibari. "Weaklings...Should just go decompose." Hibari said as he hit the guy with his tonfa, getting blood on it. "You guys saw it too. I'm not used to standing above people. I'm only assured when I'm standing above corpses." That scared all of them.

"What a nice view. Sakura viewing is such a nice thing." For the third time within five minutes, they turned and saw that it was Shamal. "Ah~~! Gross~~! It's all men! Why didn't you guys get some cute girls to come?" He said as he drank some of his drink and as Reborn sat on a brach of the tree he was under.

"Hey, kid. It's nice to see you again." Hibari said, looking at Reborn.

"We want to see the Sakura too. How about it, Hibari, Tsuna says to compete using the spot as a prize." Reborn said with Tsuna rejecting.

"A game..." He thought about it for a moment and answered. "Fine, I've been wanting to kill you guys anyways." He said, getting his tonfa out again. "How about you four each fight me seperately? Whoever has their knee touch the ground loses."

"Let's do it, 10th! Actually, let me do it!" Gokudera exclaimed.

"There are rules, anyway. I want to see the Sakura too." Yamamoto said.

"We'll definetly get those spots." Ame said, putting his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Are you guys for real?"

"Don't worry. That's why I called over a doctor." Reborn said, getting the answer he expected.

"Hey~~. Aren't you feisty. You have a sister?" Shamal asked, getting a tonfa to his head and being knocked out.

'Now we don't have a doctor!' Tsuna mentally yelled.

"10th, I'll definitely get the best Sakura viewing spot!" Gokudera said.

"Eh!? But Gokudera-kun. The opponent is..."

"Just watch." Reborn said.

"I'll definitely show you!"

"You're always so straightforward. Easy to see through." Hibari said. He tried to hit Gokudera, but he just dodged and threw bombs in the air.

"New skill, **Bomb Blitz**!" Gokudera said as the bombs blew up.

"And...?" The smoke started to clear and show Hibari, unharmed. "Are we going to continue?"

"What! He blocked the explosion with his tonfa!?" Gokudera said, turning around to try and defend himself.

"I'll make it so you can never view Sakura again." Hibari took a swing, but Gokudera just ducked. His knee ended up touching the ground in the process.

"Gokudera's knee has already touched the ground. Time out." Reborn said.

"No way." He went for the next attack, but was blocked by Yamamoto and his katana.

"I'm up next."

"Looks like it should be even now." Yamamoto said. Hibari just got a smirk and said that his weapon had a secret. "Secret?" That's when a hook came out of the tonfa and trapped Yamamoto's weapon.

"No way! What is that!? Something just popped out!" Tsuna yelled. Just as Yamamoto was about to get hit on the head, Hibari jumped back before he could get cut from another sword.

"It's my turn." Ame said as he held out his sword.

"Murakumo-kun?" Tsuna exclaimed.

'So I finally get to see him in a fight. This should be really good.' Reborn thought with a smirk.

"Let's go." Ame rushed at Hibari and the two weapons clashed. Hibari pulled something out and they saw that it was another tonfa. Just as he swung the weapon, Ame slid his blade across the first tonfa and blocked the second one. He took a quick step back then did a quick slice at Hibari. The older male had lost his balance for a moment, and ended up barely dodging the attack. The others started in awe as they saw part of his tonfa fly through the air and land on the ground. "There is nothing my blade can't cut." He then took a few steps back and got in a stance. He out his arm across his body with the back of the blade to his side and his right foot ahead of his left. "**Kusanagi no Tsuguri.**" He made a slashing motion. Seeing this beforehand, Hibari brought up one of his tonfas to block, which ended up getting cut in half.

"It looks like you have skill." Hibari said with a bloodthirsty look. Now he rushed at the kid and said kid just barely dodged to the side, but made sure to leave a good cut on his weapon. Quickly turning around, Hibari went for another attack. This turned into a clash of tonfa against a blade. Ame started to lose and ended up on his knees. "Time to end this."

"Wow. I didn't know that Murakumo-kun could fight like that." Tsuna said in awe.

'Hm. Not bad. I wouldn't expect anything less from him, and against Hibari of all people.' Reborn thought. He then got out his gun and pointed it to Tsuna. "You better hurry and go berserk." He shot Tsuna with the bullet.

"REBRON! DEFEAT HIBARI AS IF I WERE TO DIE!" Tsuna yelled as his clothes came off. "LEON!" Said reptile jumped up and turned into a duster, which clashed with Hibari's tonfa. "UWOOOOOH!"

"Tsu?" Ame quickly moved out of the way and to the other two.

"You sure are inconsistent; sometimes stong, sometimes weak. I can't read you at all." Hibari said, as he and Tsuna kept clashing. "I'll just kill you."

"Amazing." That's when Tsuna's flame burned out and was about to be hit by a hard hitting tonfa. He covered his face and waited for the impact, that never came. He opend his eyes to see Hibari with his knees on the ground.

"Did I do that!?"

"Of course not. He did it." Reborn said, pointing to Shamal, who was now awake. "Shamal released his Trident Mosquito on the second he was hit." Reborn explained.

"Sorry, but I've faced more life-or-death situations than you have." Shamal said, walking up to them. "Well, maybe not all of you." He said, looking at Ame, who just grinned. "As a side note, the disease he has is one where he can't stand up near Sakura. The Sakura Disorientation Syndrome."

'Another weird disease!?' He saw Hibari get up on wobbly feat. "Hibari-san!"

"Rules are rules." He said as he turned to walk away. "Go ahead and enjoy the Sakura."

'He left before he was cured.'

"Now we can finally view the Sakura." Yamamoto said, putting an arm on Tsuna's shoulder.

"It's all because of 10th! No way Shamal had something to do with it!" Gokudera exclaimed.

'No matter what...At least I won't die by Bianchi' hands now.' Tsuna thought. He then remembered Ame fighting. "Oh yeah. Murakumo-kun, I didn't know you could fight like that." He said turning to the kid. The other two agreed. "Where the heck did you learn that stuff?"

"Are you forgetting that we kill people for a living?" Ame asked, looking at the brunet with a confused look.

"You were great, Ame!" Yamamoto said, patting the younger one on the back.

"Well you weren't, Takeshi! What happened to all that training!? Next time we're definetly going to train till you're dead!" Ame said, giving the other a stern look.

"Tsuna!" They turned and saw all the girls, and the kids, walking up to them.

"Wow. It's a VIP spot!" Haru said.

"Good job, guys!" Kyoko said.

"I can't believe you guys managed to get such a great spot!" Nana exclaimed, looking at Tsuna. That's when Bianchi walked up to Tsuna and held out a bento.

"Tsuna, I'm impressed. This is for you." She said. You could see the skull and crossbones coming from the box.

"That's the poisonous cooking you prepared this morning!" Tsuna yelled as he ran away from the crazy woman.

It was a very pleasant Sakura viewing experience.

**_END CHAPTER_**

**And there you have it. I hope I did a good job with the fight. If not then...I don't know. I quests I'll try better next time. Well, until next time. Sayonara!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well here's another chapter. I hope all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own KHR

**Waringing: **Ooc and...Longchamp

**Chapter 8**: Is he really a mafia boss?

"I wonder how the classes will be split." Tsuna said as he and Yasakani walked towards the school board.

"I'm sure that at least some of us will end up in the same class." The pinkette said as she looked at the board. "Let's see...let's see...Ah! There I am! I'm in class A, with everyone else!"

"Lemme see, Sawada...Not in class A...And not in Class B...meaning..." He looked at the last class and saw that he wasn't in that one either. "NO WAY! I HAVE TO REDO THE GRADE!" Yasakani just stood there, patting his back. That's when Tsuna noticed something. There was a name with flowers around it. "Could it be..." He pulled the flowers down and saw his name there.

"Looks like we're all in the same class." Yasakani said with a giggle. "You got worked up over nothing."

"That freaked me out. Who's that Naito Longchamp anyway?" Tsuna said. That's when they heard cheering behind them and guessed that it was said kid. 'They were throwing him into the air...what a bothersome bunch.' He thought, turning around.

'Oh kami...Not him. I better warn the other two before they kill him.' Yasakani thought as she pulled out her phone.

"Oh! Sawada-cha~n!" One of them said, walking up up to the pair. "Hey, hey, Sawada-chan! We're in the same class. It's gotta be fate. Let's work hard together!" He yelled.

"Oh...y-you were really talking to me?" Tsuna asked.

"Of course, Vongola's tenth boss." He said, shocking Tsuna. "I'm the Tomaso Family's eighth generation boss-to-be, Naito Longchamp. Please to meet you~~~"

'Tomaso Family's eighth boss? He's screwing with me by pretending because he knows I hate the mafia, right?' Tsuna thought. "What are you talking about? I don't know anything about the mafia..."

"Ha~~~ What is this, a Vongola gag! Ah, no fun! It's not even funny!" He said, yet still smiling like a crazy person. "We should spill our guts and talk our hearts out, Sawada-chan! I have a lot of guts~~~!" He said. "Right, I'll introduce you to my pals. Those are all members of my Family over there." He said, putting an arm around Tsuna and showing him the three people that were throwing him in the air. "Starting from the right: Lunga, Mangusta and Pantera. Although they're a bit weird in the head." Tsuna was just trying to deny it all and walk away. Just as he was about to walk away, with annoyed Yasakani, Naito called him back. "It should be your turn to introduce your Famiglia!"

"What!? I said I don't have a Fam-!"

"Look, kid, just leave us alone, would ya." Yasakani said in an irritated voice.

"Yasakani-san?" Tsuna was shocked to see the girl like this.

"Oh! I remember you! You're that crazy chick who tried to kill me! Where are the other two!?" Naito yelled, looking around as Yasakani took deep breaths.

"Good morning, 10th!" They all turned to see Gokudera and the others walk up to them. "We're in the same class for year 2! Even though it's a shame to have this baseball idiot and baka megane." He said, pointing to the two.

"Shut up, orokana tako. It's not like I want to be in the same class as you." Yata said as he glared at Gokudera.

"Shut the hell up!" He yelled. He then turned his attention to Naito. "Who is this?"

"Good, your Family members are all here! I can introduce myself!" Naito yelled. "I'm the Tomaso Family's eighth generation boss! Naito Longchamp!"

"Speaking of the Tomaso Family, when the mafia first started appearing, they opposed the Vongola Family. They were involved in a large skirmish during the second generation. Their bosses are always named Longchamp." Gokudera explained.

"Then this guy, really is from the mafia!" Tsuna exclaimed.

'So we can kill him to defend the Vongola tenth!' Yasakani and Yata thought. Ame just looked at the ground and didn't utter a word.

"What are you doing here!?" Gokudera asked.

"Doing? Being a student, of course! I'm a local!" Naito exclaimed. "Don't you guys think it's such a coincidence? Who lucky is that, right!? We're all from the mafia, so let's get along!"

"I said...I'm not like you..." Tsuna said.

"Yeah! Don't compare the 10th to scum like you!" Gokudera said.

"That's out line!" They all turned and saw the tall guy that was standing with the other two. "Longchamp-kun is defiantly superior to that whats-it Vongola leader!" He exclaimed.

"Says the ero jiji." Yasakani said with a smirk

"Maa, maa. Just calm down, Magatama. He didn't mean anything by it." Yamamoto said, trying to calm their friend down. "Ne, Ame?" He looked at the kid and got a small nod in return.

"This chick is as crazy as ever!" Naito exclaimed. Yasakani and Yata started to advance towards the boy with smirks on their faces.

"I think we should get to class." Tsuna said quickly.

* * *

"Lucky you, Sawada." Hana said as she and Kyoko conversed with him. "But that noisy guy name Longchamp is in our class too. That braggart's bluffing again." She said as they all looked and saw Naito telling some student that he was in the mafia.

"Can I push him out of the window?" Yasakani asked with a tick mark on her head.

"I'll make sure he doesn't survive." Yata said with a glare in his glasses.

"No." Tsuna answered with a sigh.

"Why do you want to push him out of the window?" Kyoko asked.

"Because we _really _don't like him." The two said.

"Everyone please return to your seats. The teacher was unable to come today." They all took their seats and saw Reborn dressed as a teacher on the teachers desk. "I'm the substitute, Reboyama."

'What's Reborn doing here this time!? What's he scheming?' Tsuna thought.

'Is that Reborn-chan? This should be fun.' Yasakni thought with a smirk.

"It may be early, but let's choose a class president today." Reborn said. "Any nominations?"

"Here! I think Naito Longchamp-kun would be a great president." The guy from earlier said, standing up.

"Oh? Really, Mangusta? I'm not against it. I might just be the president! Should I take it!?"

"Sit down, ya old ero jiji!" Yasakani yelled as she threw a pencil at his head.

"Hold it. I think the 10th would make a better president. I nominate Sawada-san." Gokudera said, getting rejections from the students, Tsuna included.

"Yes~~! Me vs Sawada-chan! Yeah! Yeah!" Naito yelled.

'1...2...3...4...5...' You could basically hear the ticking noise from Yata and Yasakani.

"The rules are simple. We'll let the nominator describe the strengths of the nominees, and the one who gains the class's approval will be the class president." Reborn explained.

"Then this is basically a bragging contest between me and Sawada-chan!" Naito yelled. "I feel all energetic! Then Naito Longchamp will go first! My skill is that I fail every single course!"

"Tsuna does too." Reborn said.

"Can you guys get serious?"

"This is class president we're talking about."

"Are you two really fit to do this?" The students asked.

'Man I can go for something that'll knock me out right now.' Yasakani thought. She looked to see that Ame has fallen asleep and Yata looked just as irritated as her. 'Lucky gaki.'

"Aw, calm down, everyone! For a change of pace, I'll show everyone my girlfriend! Cheer up already~~!" Naito yelled. He then looked at the door. "C'mon, Terumi! Don't be shy, come flying through the door!" That's when a giant, fat girl(?) walked in, shocking everyone. She called him an idiot and walked away. "Aww, really...You're so shy!"

"If this is just a contest of friends, the tenth has a really skilled tutor named Rebron." Gokudera said, stepping up.

"Aw, no way, Sawada hires a tutor? Same here! I have a tutor too!" Naito exclaimed, shocking them again. "Actually it's this idiot!" He said, slapping Mangusta on the arm. "For educational purposes, he's dressed up as a student. Don't be fooled by his looks, he's already 40!"

"That damn hentai!?" Yasakani yelled.

"I...I think I'll vote for useless Tsuna."

"I also think that Longchamp isn't really right for this..."

"Same."

"Aw, did I make a mistake or something!?" Naito said, still smiling. "Come on everybody, calm down!" That's when Tsuna noticed that Mangusta was pulling out a gun from his coat.

"I hear that the Tomaso Family has secret bullets too." Reborn said, also noticing.

"Longchamp-kun, over here~" He said, pointing the gun at the teen and covering his ear with the other. That's when he shot Naito in the forehead with it. When he fell to the ground, a zipper was unzipping on his chest they then heard sobbing and when whatever it was came out of him, they saw that it was Naito, but he was diffrent. He only had his boxers on, he was crying and he had the top half of a small person coming out of his forehead that looked to be really depressed.

"My past has been complete darkness. My future shall be complete darkness." Naito cried. Seeing this, Yasakani and Yata's eyes widened.

'Not this damn bullet again!' The two mentally yelled.

* * *

"It's finally over. I wish school was always half a day." Tsuna said while streching his arms.

"Yeah, but so help me, the next time I have to see that idiot Naito or that baka hentai I'm going to kill them." Yasakani said with a small amount of dark aura around her.

'Kowai...' Tsuna thought.

"Can you help me out here?" They turned and saw an old lady talking to him. "You're in Class 2-A, right?"

"Oh. Yeah."

"Sorry, can you hand this to Naito-kun for me?" She asked, handing him something. "Just say it's his turn, and he'll know what's going on."

"Hey hey, Sawada-chan, Mako-tin~~~!" They turned to the voice. "Long...CHAMP-CHAMP-CHAMP-CHAMP!" He yelled, banging his head like a rocker. "Is here! Hello, hello!" He finished, pulling the insides of his cheeks and smiling. "Sawada-chan, let me introduce you guys." He said, putting an arm around the old lady. "This is my girlfriend!" After having to deal with the idiocracy of Naito's Family and Reborn, Naito decided that he was going to follow Tsuna around.

"Tsuna-chan, I'm heading home." Yasakani said as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Okay. Is something wrong?" The brunet asked, looking slightly worried.

"I just don't think I'll be able to not kill this guy if I stay. I'll see ya later." She said as she started to leave. "Oh yeah. Run." He got a confused look. After she threw something at Naito, who barely dodged it, and finally getting what she meant, he took off while the other male was getting up.

* * *

"Looks like I escaped from him." Tsuna panted as he leaned against a wall.

"Let me guess, Yasakani helped you get away from that annoying boy." Tsuna let out an unmanly scream and turned to see Yata walking up to him.

"Oh. Hey, Kagami-san. Yeah. She said she was going home and told me to run before she left." Tsuna said.

"Hey, Vongola brat." They turned and saw Shamal and Reborn at a door. "I heard you wanted to try something new. Reborn told me."

'Doctor Shamal!'

"If it's not one idiot then it's another." Yata sighed. The doctor just ignored him and continued to talk.

"Why don't you come work at the nurse's office? I'll take my time checking the girls, and you check the boys for me." The pervy doctor said. "With boys, it doesn't matter if it's a broken bone or a fever. A little spit will fix it right up."

"Oh~~ So cool, this Oji-san from the nurse's office!" Naito said, popping out of nowhere. "I'm the eighth boss-to-be of the Tomaso Family, Naito Longchamp."

'Note to self: make Naito Longchamp's death painful as possible.' Yata thought to himself as he nodded to himself. That's when he heard a shot and saw Shamal fall to the ground. Just like the times before, he came out with only his boxers, crying and a small person on his forehead. "This useless bullet again?"

"My past has been complete darkness...My future shall be complete darkness..." Shamal said. "Damnit! If I'd know I wouldn't have made moves on the queen. Then at least I wouldn't be internationally wanted for cheating on 2062 women simultaneously..."

"Man whore." Yata said.

"...His words are so touching...Stay here and work, Sawada-chan!" Naito said, crying with snot running down his nose. That's when Yata grabbed Tsuna by his wrist and started to pull the brunet as he ran. After running a little, they were about to turn a corner when Yata saw Hibari there.

'This man is dangerous. He could hold his own against Ame...hm...I could use that.' Yata thought to himself as Naito caught up.

"I finally got to you!"

"Longchamp. You see that man over there?" Yata asked as he used his thumb and pointed at Hibari.

"Yeah!"

"Well he needs help with something and he said it was something only you can help with." The blond said as Tsuna gasped.

"Really!? I'll go right away!" Naito exclaimed as he ran over to Hibari.

"Kagami-san...That was a little harsh,don't you think?" Tsuna asked as they heard yelled.

"I live to kill, so no. I don't think that was harsh at all." Yata said as he started to walk away. Tsuna just stood there, looking a little shocked. Ame's words from the Sakura viewing came to his mind.

_"Are you forgetting that we kill people for a living?"_

'Are the three of them like that? Don't they care about a person's life?' Tsuna thought as he started to walk home.

**_End Chapter_**

**Well there ya go. Sorry if it seemed...ble...but oh well. So until next time, sayonara!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well here's another double update. The reason this time is because I want to get the whole Longchamp thing done with. Now please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: only own ocs**

** Chapter 9: **Get me out of this house!

"Tsuna, can you do me a little favor?" Nana asked, getting her son's attention. "Would you get those clothes hangers over there for me?" Doing as asked, the brunet got them and handed them to his mom.

"Tsuna, can you do me a little favor?" Reborn asked, coming into the room. This got his attention. "Would you infiltrate enemy headquarters for me?"

"That's not a small matter!" Tsuna yelled. "What kind of headquarters? I don't have any enemies."

"You just got a rival Family recently." The baby said. "There's no need for two bosses in one class."

"Boss...No way..."

"We'll destroy the Tomosa Famiglia!" Reborn declared.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Yasakani exclaimed, popping into the room.

"Don't say the first thing that comes to mind!" Tsuna yelled.

"Tenth!" They turned to the door, Tsuna saw the others standing there. "I heard the news!"

"Gokudera-kun!"

"Let's go obliterate the Tomosa Family!" The bomber said.

"You're gonna go to Naito's house, right?" Yamamoto asked.

"I finally get to cut that idiot up!" Ame exclaimed.

"Hm. I'll cooperate with him this once." Yata said, pointing to Gokudera.

'They've already got it completely wrong!' Tsuna thought.

* * *

"This is the main building!" Naito said as they got to a big building. "I'll take you guys to my room." He said as they walked in. "Hyaho? Hyaho! This way!" He said, pointing in one direction. As they passed one of the rooms they heard yelling. When they opened the door they saw the little kid from Naito's group with some guy crying on the floor. Seeing he was being watched, the kid slammed the door. "Lunga seems to have finally made a band buddy that he can open up to now~~"

'They weren't acting as if they were friends!' Tsuna thought. They continued walking until Naito stopped and opened one of the doors.

"We're here! Everyone take a look at my room!" He said as they all did. They were all shocked to see that it was a huge mess and no real room to walk.

'It's...disgusting.' Tsuna thought with the other have the same thought.

"Oh~~~ I have too many things I don't wanna toss~~" Naito said with a smile. That's when Gokudera saw a box of something.

"Is this the newest line of miniature-dynamite!?" He said as he looked at a box.

"There's your Vongola-humor!" Naito said. "No matter how you look at it, those are just packets of soy sause that come with bento!"

"Soy sauce. Really...But why?" Tsuna asked. "Do you plan to do something with all this...?"

"Aw, Sawada-chan! Whaddya mean 'why'? You just collect!" Naito said. He then started pointing to other boxes. "This is a box of red ginger, this is a box of old, used batteries. These raffle tickets from all stores I've been to are a part of my life!"

'An 8th grader who's concerned about his childhood memories!' Tsuna thought in disbelief.

'Where should I start?' Yasakani thought as she looked around the room. 'Most of the stuff already looks destroyed.' That's when they noticed that Lambo was jumping on everything and ended up falling into a pot of something.

"My pot of left-over rice-beam paste!" Naito said as he ran over to the pot.

"I'm sorry, Longchamp." Tsuna said. 'Lambo's always causing trouble...'

"It's fine, it's fine! When I see idiots like these I just want to wipe snot of his face~~~" Naito said, getting some snot on his finger.

"Lambo-san isn't and idiot!" The cow-dressed kid said, mimicking the other idiot.

'These two have the same mental age!' Tsuna thought.

"Oh, Naito, you're a fan of Kikumomo Sakura too?" Yamamoto asked, pointing to a poser of a girl in a bikini.

"No way! That's just a camouflauge to hide my super porn magazines!" Naito exclaimed happily.

'Super?'

"How can you say stuff like that in front of kids?" Haru exclaimed.

"She's playing innocent!" Naito said, pointing at her. "So funny! Sawada, your girlfriend's so funny!"

"I told you she's not my girlfriend!" After say that, Haru ended up punching Naito right in the face. That's when Tsuna noticed that Gokudera was doing something off in the corner. "Go-Gokudera-kun?"

"I'm almost done...Please distract Longchamp." He whispered.

'He's got the wrong idea here!'

"This house was badly built. It keeps swaying." Gokudera said as he tried to light his lighter.

"Don't light it." A voice from somewhere said. "You'll burn my hair." Some giant girl said, coming out from under all the stuff.

"Sanappi, you were still sleeping?" Naito asked, looking at the girl. He them turned to Tsuna. "Oh, I forgot to introduce her, she's my new girlfriend, Sanappi!" Tsuna just stood there without a word. "Your sleeping face is so cute, Sanappi!"

"Crap, I have to go to work." She said, leaving the room.

"Where are you going?" Naito asked as he ran over to her. For the moment everything went in slow motion, or at least for everyone there. As Naito ran to the girl, he slipped on something and ended up tumbling, hitting the pot paste and sent it flying right. It was headed for an unsuspecting Yasakani, but was cut in half before it could reach her.

'That could have ended badly if that connected.' Ame said as he sheathed his sword.

"Huh?" Yasakani looked down and saw the pot. "Thanks, Ame-chan."

"Sure thing. But I think we should get going before you end up killing everyone here." He said as Yasakani and Yata nodded. Just then the door opened, which smacked Yasakani in the face, to show Mangusta.

"Longchamp-kun, what are you doing!?" He looked really mad. "Why'd you let Vongola people onto our property! They're our sworn enemies! Enemies of Longch-!" Mangusta was suddenly launched into the other side of the house. The door moved to show a pissed off Yasakani with some blood coming from her nose. She stormed out of the room and dragged Haru and Tsuna with her. Yata quickly followed and Ame grabbed Yamamoto's hand and pulled out quickly.

'This is bad.' Ame and Yata thought. None of them saw it, but the jewel on Yasakani's neck started to glow a dark red. As they turned a corner they saw the girl from Naito's group.

"Pantera! Why are you holding weapons!? You really want to kill Sawada!" Tsuna started to freak out. That's when she threw her weapon and ended up going for Naito. He moved his head so that it hit the wall. "Were you scared? She's always unpredictable like that so she always misses the target." He kept dodging more of her attacks. "Look, it's not even close to hitting Sawada-chan."

'I-I don't think that's right, Longchamp-kun.' Tsuna thought.

"Excuse me, but can we get through?" Yasakani asked through gritted teeth. She just quietly moved out of the way and kept trying to hit Naito. "Thank you." When they got outside they saw that all of the people outside where fighting each other.

"Lambo-san will help!" Lambo said as he threw grenades at the people. Behind them, Reborn and Gokudera were destroying everything else. When the two caught up they started throwing bombs and shooting all over the place.

"U-um...let's get out of here..." Ame said as Yata nodded his head. Ame continued to pulled Yamamoto while Yata pulled Haru out until they were out of the gates.

"What about Tsuna and the others?" Yamamoto asked.

"They'll be fine. I'm just not so sure about the others." Yata said.

"Why?"

"Just don't ask any questions, Takeshi." Right as they left, they all heard a loud battle cry and they picked up their pace.

'There is no way I'm going to be near that.'

* * *

"I hope I never have to see them again." Yasakani said as she, Tsuna and the kids were in the living room. That's when they heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it." Tsuna said as he got to the door. He opened it to show Naito and his little group.

"Sawada-chan, can we stay here for a while?" Naito asked. He suddenly got a kick to the face and went flying outsides.

"You have to stay outside."

**_END CHAPTER_**

**And there's that. Sorry it's short, but like I said at the top, I wanna get done with Longchamp. Now I hope you liked it, and if not then...oh well. Remember to leave a review (no flames please), favorite and follow. Until next time, sayonara!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yo mina! How ya been? Sorry nothing's been up on my two fanfics that are in the very back, dark corner of the fanfic community. I really don't have an excuse for it. So let's just get this started!**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own KHR

Regular Talking

**Attacks**

_Writing_

Other languages that I didn't translate

**Chapter 10: **Different

"I wonder where Yasakani-san is." Tsuna said as he left his house.

"Hey, Tsuna."

"Ohayō, tenth!"

"Hey guys." The brunet greeted as the three started walking to school.

"So where's Magatama?" Yamamoto asked.

"I don't know. I woke up and she wasn't in the guest room. I asked Kaa-san and she said that Yasakani-san was gone before she woke up." Tsuna said. He then noticed that there was another someone missing. "Murakumo-kun isn't with you?"

"Yeah. Same as you, he left before Oyaji got up." Yamamoto said, his smile lowering a little.

"Well maybe we'll see them at school." Tsuna said.

"Tsk. I would rather not see that baka megane." Gokudera said.

"Really? You two seem to get along great." Yamamoto said. This led to another one-sided fight.

* * *

'Now I'm starting to worry.' Tsuna thought. They were in school and Ame, Yata and Yasakani were still missing. He looked around and saw that Yamamoto also looked a little worried and Gokudera he couldn't tell.

"Sry were late, sens. Kinda got caugh 'p wi' somethin'." They all turned as the door opened to show Yata walk in like he did when he first came to the class.

"...We are very sorry, sensei..." Ame said, looking very fidgety. He also looked overly formal.

"..." Yasakani didn't say anything. They noticed that she also looked different. Her eyes looked like she didn't care about anything and her face was expressionless. He clothes were also different; she was wearing a boy's uniform and her hair was tied up in a bun. The three walked to their seats.

"Let's just get back to the lesson." Making sure that the teacher wasn't looking, Tsuna turned around.

"Where were you guys?" Tsuna whispered to Ame. The kid just jumped a little and looked down at his desk. He stayed quiet and didn't answer. Tsuna just turned around.

"Kagami, why don't you answer number three." The teacher said as he finished writing questions down.

"Ah~~~ Sry, dude, but I dunno tha' answer." Yata said lazily. "Maybe next time I'll ge-" He stopped talking and looked out the window. Everyone gave him questioning looks.

"...Okay...Magatama. Why don't you answer it then." He looked at the girl and saw that she was glaring at him with earphones in her ears. "Magatama, earphones are not allowed during class." He glare just intensified, making him shrink back a little.

'What's going on with them?' Tsuna thought.

* * *

It was the end of the school day and everyone was giving Ame, Yata and Yasakani strange looks. Throughout the day, Yasakani continued to glare at people and listen to music. Yata had stayed quiet, but looked laid back and happy. Ame hadn't moved his head from resting it on his arm. During their lunch, Yata had put a medical mask over his mouth and out an X on it while Ame had gotten some cloth and used it as a blindfold.

"Yasakani-san, are you ready to go?" Tsuna asked as he walked up to the girl. Ame slowly followed behind him and the other two walked up to the small group. The pinkette didn't give a response.

"Oi! Tenth was ask-" Gokudera was cut off when an arm went around his shoulder. He was ready to yell at Yamamoto when he saw that it was Yata's arm. The blond didn't say anything, but it looked like he was smiling. "And why the hell do you have a medical mask on!?"

"Maa maa. Ochitsuke, Gokudera." Yamamoto said, trying to make sure a fight doesn't break out.

"You shut up, baseball idiot!" Gokudera yelled back. He pushed Yata away and glared at him. "And where were you anyways!? You made tenth worry!"

"Shut up. You're too loud." Yasakani said in a cold voice. She got up, slung her bag over her shoulder and started to walk away.

"Ah! Yasakani-san, wait up!" Tsuna quicker followed after her.

"You ready to go, Ame?" Yamamoto asked, looking down at the red head. He got the smallest of nods.

"...Ano...Yamamoto-sama..."

"Hm? Yeah?"

"...C-c-c...can I hold you h-h-hand...? I can't see..." Ame said, looking more nervous than before.

"Sure! I'm fine with it! It might help if you took off the blindfold though." Yamamoto said as he grabbed the other's hand.

"...Arigato..."

"Tsk. I'm outta here." Gokudera said as he started to walk away. Yata quickly followed behind. The other two also left the class. None of them noticed a pair of eyes watching them.

* * *

"So...If you don't mind me asking...where were you guys this morning?" Tsuna asked, feeling uncomfortable in the other's presence. After a few minutes of silence, she answered.

"Have you seen my jewel anywhere?" She asked in a monotone voice. She didn't looked at him and didn't take out her earphones.

"Huh? Oh! No. I haven't seen it." Tsuna said. 'Now that I think about it...she hasn't worn it the whole day.'

"Then I'll be leaving." She said as she turned a different way. She felt a hand grab her arm.

"Why are you acting so differently? This isn't like you... Are you okay?" Tsuna asked.

"Whatever you think about us is wrong. You don't know _anything _about us... Here's some advice... If we don't have our precious items..." She turned her head and gave him a dark look. "Stay out of our way." Tsuna let go with a squeak. She turned her head back and started to walk away.

"Wait for me!" Tsuna quickly followed her. 'Where is she going?'

* * *

"Why are you following me!?" Gokudera yelled. Yata just wrote something down on a notepad he had. "No! I don't have your damn mirror! And why don't you just talk!?" Yata just wrote more down.

_Are you sure you haven't seen it?_

"I already told you no!"

_Fine. I'm gonna go then._ Yata started to walk away without giving Gokudera a second look.

"Where the hell are you going!?" Yata wrote something down and turned back around.

_Why? Do you care about me?_

"Like hell I would give a damn about you! If you're going to go then go!" Yata just shrugged and left.

"Tsk. About damn time." The bomber said. He stood where he was for a minute before letting out a frustrated groan. "I'm only doing this so tenth won't worry anymore!" He yelled as he went to catch up to the blond.

* * *

"...Ano...Yamamoto-sama...Have you seen my katana anywhere...?" Ame asked as he and Yamamoto walked hand-in-hand towards the older's house.

"No. Sorry."

"...It's fine...I'll be going then..." Ame pulled his hand away and started walking away. He stopped when he felt something grab his hand.

"Sorry, but I'm not letting you out of my sight." Yamamoto said, making Ame get a little pink on his cheeks. "I'll help you look for it. Is that okay?"

"...Well...I guess...But...I don't want you to get hurt...So...-" He didn't finished because he was lifted from the ground and could feel an arm under his legs and one of his back. He let out a squeak and wrapped his arms around Yamamoto's neck. "...What...?"

"Well since you don't want to take the blindfold off, I thought this would be easier so we can find it quicker." Yamamoto said happily. Ame just stayed quiet, but didn't resist. The two started to walk away.

* * *

"They should be here soon." Some guys said. He had on a trench coat and a hat that covered his eyes.

"What makes you think they'll find us here, sir?" A girl said, having a similar appearance.

"Because, the three of them have somewhat of a homing sense when it comes to these." The guy said as he looked at the jewel and mirror in his hands. "Can't you feel the power radiating off of it?" The guy asked, looking at the girl. She just looked down at the katana in her hand and nodded her head.

"So this is where you were. Let me guess, you were also the ones who attacked Yūki-san. (1)" The two turned to see Yasakani and Tsuna walking towards them.

"Tenth!? What are you doing here?" They turned again to see Gokudera and Yata walking towards them.

"Over here?"

"...Hai..." That's when Yamamoto came running through the trees with Ame in his arms. "...You can let me down now..."

"Well it seems that they are all here." The guy said.

"So it's time to show them?" The girl asked. She got a nod and both of them took their hats off and coats.

"Who are you?" Yasakani asked, expression still emotionless. The guy had brown hair and black eyes. The girl had black hair that went down to her mid-back and eyes to match.

"To answer your question. Yes. We did attack that boy." The guy said. Ame started to shake a little bit, but stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "My name is Arturo Plateado. Gusto en conocerlo. (2)" The guys said with a Spanish accent. He took a gentalman's bow.

"My name is Victoria." The girl said, as ko with a Spanish accent.

"Give those back." Yasakani said, holding her hand out.

"No."

"Now."

"No."

"Now."

"No."

"This is getting us nowhere!" Gokudera yelled as he threw some bombs at the two. "Just give those back now before I blow you guys up!"

"This has nothing to do with you, niño. (3)" The guy said.

"We would still like those back though. They belong to our friends." Yamamoto said as he walked up.

"You two stay out of this. I'll take care of it. Eichi-san, back me up." Yata nodded his head and got ready to attack. Yasakani ran at the two. She jumped in the air and tried to land a kick, but the two moved. That's when Arturo got a kick to the back and dropped the mirror and jewel. Yata quickly got both and jumped away. He tossed the jewel to Yasakani and they all saw the same thing as before. Yata pulled off the medical mask, got his glasses out, straightened his hair, fixed his clothes, fixed his posture and got a more serious and soficticated look on his face. Yasakani's eyes became a lighter shade, she undid her hair bun, she showed emotion on her face and took out her earphones. "Finally! We're back!" She exclaimed happily, shocking Tsuna and Gokudera.

"You two will pay for what you did." Yata said with a glare in his glasses, making it so they couldn't see his eyes. "But first...Give Ame his sword back."

"Heh. Like hell we'll do that." Arturo said as he ran towards Yata with his fist reeled back. Yata ducked under the attack and it a point by Arturo's elbow, making his arm go limb. He then went on to hit more spots, making his opponent fall to the ground.

"Now it's your turn." Yasakani said as she got in a fighting stance. Victoria just sighed and tossed the sword to Yasakani, getting confused looks.

"This idiot lost." She said, pointing to the unconscious man. "Let me explain. We were sent here to try and capture you three, but the idiot here decided not to." She said as she dragged Arturo to the tables as Yasakani gave Ame his katana back. He took off the blindfold and his eyes became a lighter color. He looked less shy and stood up more straight. "He thought that rather than trying to capture you, we could become allies."

"Then why the hell did you take our crap!?" Ame and Yasakani yelled.

"He wanted to see what you guys would do and how you would fight." Victoria said nonchalantly.

"I have a question." They all turned to the brunet. "Why...Why do you three completely change when you don't, or do, have those." He asked, pointing to their items.

"I was actually wondering that as well." Victoria said. All attention was on the three.

"Oh. That's because-" Ame was cut off when Yata covered his mouth.

"We would rather not say. We are sorry, but...It's better you don't know." The blond said seriously.

"So what do you three say about becoming allies?" Victoria asked, looking at the three.

"Sure. I don't really care." Yasakani said with a shrug.

"We don't mind!" Ame said.

"Fine." Yata said.

"Great! If you want, you guys can live with us. We bought a house here and we have rooms open." Victoria said.

"I already have an apartment." Yata said.

"I'm pretty comfy at Tsuna-chan's house." Yasakani said. "Thanks anyways." They all turned to the smallest one.

"...We'll take you up on that offer." Ame said, shocking some of them.

"It's fine to stay with us, Ame." Yamamoto said. "Plus, I can protect you like I promised."

"Thanks, Takeshi, but we can take care of ourselves." Ame said, looking at the older one with a small, and slightly sad, smile. "And think about it like this. You can have your room back to yourself."

"But-"

"Lead the way, Tori!" Ame said as he got up and started marching away. Victoria followed, leaving Arturo behind.

"I will be leaving too." Yata said as he started to walk away.

"I'll go too. See you tomorrow, tenth." Gokudera said, following Yata.

"Bye, Yamamoto." Tsuna said as he started to walk away.

"I'll catch up, Tsuna-chan. I want to talk to Takeshi-chan for a moment." Yasakani said as she pulled Yamamoto away.

* * *

"What is it?" Yamamoto asked, pretending to look curious.

"You don't have to pretend, Takeshi-chan. I already know what you're feeling." Yasakani said, giving him a sympathetic look. "Look, he really likes you. He just doesn't want anything bad to happen to you."

"It's fine. I already know he can take care of himself and he doesn't really need me." Yamamoto said, looking sad.

"You'll still see him. I mean we go to the same school and are in the same class after all." The pinkette said. "He just doesn't know how to express his feelings. He's had it pretty bad...they all have..." She said, looking down.

"I'm sorry."

"Oh no! It's fine, really! Just remember, he's still your friend!" Yasakani said, trying to lighten the mood. "Well I better get going! See ya tomorrow!" She said before walking away.

"Don't worry! I know me and Ame will still be friends!" Yamamoto said, a little more happy.

"I wasn't talking about Ame." Yasakani mumbled.

* * *

"I don't know what the hell happened today, but don't worry tenth like that again, you got it?" Gokudera said as he glared at Yata. The two reached their respective rooms and stayed outside.

"Don't tell me what to do." Yata said. "And why did you follow me before anyways?"

"Tsk. Cuz if I didn't go and something happened to you, then tenth would be sad." Gokudera said as he opened the door.

"Thanks for being with him...he really enjoyed it." Yata said quietly.

"Wha'd you say? Speak up."

"Nothing. I'll see you tomorrow. Try not to be so dumb, okay?" Yata said, back with his usual tone.

"Whatever." The two went in their rooms.

"I'm sorry..." Yata said as he slumped to the floor. He took his glasses off and looked at the ground. "I will be prepared next time."

* * *

"So this is the house?" Ame asked, looking at the regular house.

"Yeah. We have a few rooms. You can pick from any one of them." Victoria said as they went inside.

"Okay. Thank you for letting us stay here." Ame said as he walked up the stairs.

"It's fine. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask." Ame just nodded and walked to the end of the hall and picked the room that was there.

"Are you okay?" He asked out loud as he went and sat on the bed. "That's good. I'm glad Takeshi took care of you." He looked out the window. "Hehehe! He really did that?" He looked down at his hands. "You really like him, don't you?" He continued to look at his hands and some tears started to gather in his eyes. "I'm sorry I left you. That will never happen again. I swear." He said with a look of determination in his eyes.

'_...I'm just glad your back...'_

_**END CHAPTER**_

_1 - the characters are this 勇気 meaning Valor, not 雪 meaning snow_

_Google translate time!_

_2 - Nice to meet you_

_3 - Boy_

**Okay, so if this chapter was confusing to you, then good. That's what I was going for. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**I have a question for all of you. I'll be asking this question throughout the story, so here's the first time. Which one of the three do you like more?**

**Now please remember to review (nothing mean please), fav and follow. Until whenever, sayonara!**


End file.
